Estranhos desejos
by Belly Maltter
Summary: Quem pensou que Harry Potter viveria em paz depois de derrotar Voldemort se enganou. Afinal estando casado com Draco Malfoy e prestes a ser pai tudo o que o Garoto de Ouro não terá será paz!TERMINADA GRAÇAS A MERLIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Estranhos desejos – **_**por Bely Maltter**_

Capítulo 1 – Escândalo no bar

"Ótimo! Perfeito! Sua vida já não tinha problemas o suficiente pra ele ainda ter que aturar aquilo!", Harry ia andando nas ruas geladas da Londres trouxa espalhando neve com os pés.

A tarde caia e ele ainda resmungando entrou no caldeirão furado e tomou a direção do beco diagonal. E tudo por culpa daquele loiro idiota!

Ao atravessar a passagem o moreno foi em direção à sorveteria de florean Fortescue e ao entrar causou espanto no próprio florean que veio atendê-lo.

Vinte minutos depois Harry estava voltando pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito a pouco. Mas ao entrar no Caldeirão Furado deu de cara com Remus e Sírius que pareciam que iam usar a lareira do bar para ir a algum lugar.

- Harry!

- Síri, Remie, o que fazem aqui?

- Nós é que perguntamos, o que você faz aqui neste tempo frio?

- Tudo culpa daquele amarelo dos infernos, é claro! – Harry respondeu irritado

- O que o Draco fez desta vez? – Remus perguntou com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios e fazendo sinal para que se sentassem numas das mesas e Tom logo veio atendê-los. – Ah, Tom, me vê uma cerveja amanteigada, um hidromel e... o que você quer Harry?

- Tem arsênico?

- Harry! – Sírius ralhou com o afilhado.

- Está bem, uma cerveja amanteigada serve Tom.

- Mas diz Harry, por que tanto mal-humor?

- Se você morasse com Draco Malfoy-Potter saberia por que estou mal-humorado.

- Ele tem dado muito trabalho?

- Unpfh! Trabalho quem dá é o snuffles¹, ele está tentando me enlouquecer!

- Ora, Harry, tente entender, ele está num estado delicado.

- Eu até tento, Remie, mas o Draco tem estado insuportável ultimamente. Sabe o que é isto? – Harry mostrou a sacola que ele trazia – É sorvete da sorveteria do Florean.

- Sorvete num tempo destes? – Sírius arregalou os olhos e aceitou a bebida que Tom servia a eles. – Ele ficou maluco?

- Pois é, parece que ele está tentando ME deixar maluco. E não é só isso. O sorvete é de goiaba com arenque.

- Ugh! Deu até um arrepio! – Sírius se contorceu todo e fez careta.

- Harry tente entender. É normal comer coisas esquisitas quando se está grávido.

- Esquisitas tudo bem, mas nojentas?

- Pode ser pra você, mas estes desejos estranhos são exatamente aqueles nutrientes de que o bebê precisa e o corpo da mãe não dispõe no momento. – Remus explicou calmamente – O que você tem que fazer é providenciar o que ele precisa e ser o mais paciente possível.

- Mais paciente do que eu já sou? Acho que nem um santo trouxa poderia ser tão paciente com Draco quanto eu estou sendo.

- Vai passar Harry. – Sirius falou dando tapinhas nos ombros do afilhado e sorrindo cinicamente para ele – Logo, logo vocês vão estar felizes e com um lindo bebê chorão e melequento tomando todos os segundos das suas vidas! – Ele terminou de forma sarcástica fazendo com que Remus lhe desse uma tapa. - Ai! Doeu, Moony!

- Pra ver se você deixa de falar besteiras! – Remus olhou feio para o companheiro – Não liga pra ele não Harry.

- Não é que eu não esteja feliz com a chegada do meu filho, pelo contrario, estou nas nuvens. Mas parece que pro Draco é tudo tão horrível, doloroso e chato! Ele se queixa o dia inteiro.

- Pense que pra ele deve ter sido uma reviravolta muito grande: sair de Hogwarts, entrar de cabeça numa guerra maluca contra um ególatra, ver você em coma depois de ter vencido voldemort e quando você finalmente acorda o casamento as pressas por conta de uma gravidez inesperada.

- É deve ter sido muita coisa pra ele, né? – Harry perguntou u pouco envergonhado por não ter olhado pelo lado do loiro. – Eu vou tentar ser MAIS paciente do que já sou Moony. Agora me deixe ir ou aquele maluco vai resolver vai aparatar aqui naquele estado pra me procurar e aí...

- Com licença Harry, chegou isto pra você. – Tom aproximou-se da mesa dos três e entregou um envelope para Harry que fez a idiotice de abrir o lacre sem olhar o remetente. Era um berrador.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALFOY! QUE MISÉRIA VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ AINDA? EU ESTOU AQUI PRATICAMENTE VIRANDO DO AVESSO POR SUA CAUSA E VOCÊ AINDA TEM O DISPLANTE DE ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO! VENHA AGORA PRA CASA SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU VÁ TE BUSCAR! – a voz de Draco pode ser ouvida por todo o bar e com certeza pelos transeuntes do lado de fora também.

O silencio que reinou no ambiente depois de ouvir os berros do loiro foi quebrado com um pequeno gemido de Harry, o que parece ter desencadeado o barulho. Foram ouvidas então risadinhas abafadas intercaladas por cochichos e o arrastar de cadeiras para dar uma espiada no Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu-Pra-Morrer–De-Vergonha!

- Harry... – Remus ainda tentou falar baixinho mas foi interrompido por uma gargalhada que Sírius deixou escapar. – Sírius! Isto não tem graça!

- Tem sim! – o animago continuou rindo até que de repente levou as mão bruscamente ao pescoço ao mesmo tem que sua voz sumia. Olhando desesperado para os lados reparou que Remus havia lhe lançado um feitiço silenciador.

- Assim é bem melhor. – Remus olhava pra um Sírius emburrado com satisfação. – Harry. – ele tornou chamar com gentileza ao moreno que parecia ter entrado em estado catatônico. – Harry você pode me ouvir?

- Claro Moony. – O garoto-não-tão-garoto respondeu baixinho ainda com os olhos um tanto vidrado.

- Ótimo, por um minuto eu pensei que havia ficado surdo por causa do berrador. Olha, vai pra casa, tenta ser paciente que já está quase no fim, ok? Pensa na satisfação que vai ter quando seu filho nascer.

- É... ir pra casa ... paciente ... satisfação ... nascer... – o moreno falava palavras desconexas enquanto levantava-se da cadeira e seguia pra a lareira e desaparecia entre as chamas desta.

- E agora somo nós, Sírius Black. Vamos já pra casa! – Remus voltou-se com uma carranca pro marido que se encolheu na cadeira e olhando com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado pro esposo levantou-se devagarzinho da cadeira – e não adianta me olhar com esta cara. Você vai ter o seu já, já.

**N/A: ** Oi pessoal. Está aí o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira fic slash a ser postada. Espero que gostem e que escrevam muitos reviews para me incentivar a postar mais rápido.

Bjs para todos,

BM.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Não cutuque um Malfoy-Potter nunca!

Harry saiu da lareira espanando fuligem da roupa com a mão desocupada só para dar de cara com um enorme Draco parado lhe lançando um olhar assassino enquanto batia o pé insistentemente no chão.

- Pronto querido. Aqui está o sorvete que você pediu. – Harry ainda tentou desviar a atenção de Draco para o sorvete, mas não teve muito sucesso.

- Você pode me dizer o QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO LÁ? – Draco começou baixinho e terminou berrando as últimas palavras da frase.

- Draco, eu...

- NÃO ME VENHA COM DRACO!

- Draco, por favor, não grite...

- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A ME DIZER O QUE...

- DRACO! – Harry acabou gritando com o loiro que emudeceu e olhou para ele atônito. – Você pode, por favor, não gritar? Isso pode afetar o bebê.

- Sabe o que afeta o bebê, seu testa-partida dos infernos? – Draco ia avançando lentamente em direção ao moreno que à medida que o outro avançava se afastava. – O que afeta meu filho é ter um pai que não se importa com ele. Que prefere ir beber no Caldeirão Furado com os amigos do que dar atenção para ele ou...ou...snif... snif... – E o loiro já fungava enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Sem conseguir segurar um soluço Draco deu as costas para Harry e se afastou o mais rápido que sua enorme barriga permitia.

- Draco! – Harry foi atrás tentando segurar o companheiro, mas este o afastava sem nem olhar para ele. – Dray, por favor meu anjo, não chora. Olha, eu sinto muito tá? Eu só parei uns minutos pra falar com o Sírius e o Remus. Eles queriam saber como estavam você e o bebê, eu não ia demorar lá. Draco, por favor, dá pra você parar um pouco e me escutar?

- E o que você quer que eu escute? Que eu estou me comportando como um ridículo? Que eu estou pateticamente gigante e horrível? – E mais soluços e lágrimas vieram da parte do loiro – Pois você não precisa me dizer nada disso! Eu já sei que eu estou um lixo!

- Você não está um lixo, meu anjo. Você está lindo – Por uma distração do loiro Harry conseguiu chegar perto dele e passando os braços ao redor da cintura já não mais tão delgada do loiro ele conseguiu guiá-lo de volta para a sala onde ajudou o loiro grávido a se sentar e ajoelhando-se em frente a ele Harry tomou suas mão nas dele e beijou-lhe os dedos afetuosamente. – Você jamais parecerá nem remotamente com um lixo, Dray.

- Você só está tentando me acalmar! Mas eu sei que não estou nem um pouquinho atraente agora.

- Que bobagem, meu anjo. Você sempre será atraente. E eu não te acho pateticamente gigante e nem ridículo. Pelo contrario, você está tão belo, tão perfeito com o nosso filho crescendo dentro de você.

- Você acha?

- É claro, você é a pessoa mais linda do planeta pra mim. – o moreno sorriu e se inclinou pra dar um beijo no loiro. Quando este correspondeu ele sorriu e se afastou um pouco. – Agora você se acalma e respira tá? Não precisa se preocupar, eu jamais deixaria de me importar com você e o nosso bebê. Ninguém é mais importante pra mim do que vocês. Entendeu?

- Sim. – o loiro sorriu timidamente para seu companheiro que continuava ajoelhado diante de si fazendo carinho na sua barriga com uma mão enquanto a outra permanecia entrelaçada com a dele. Estava encantado com as palavras do moreno. E envergonhado pela sua insegurança. – Desculpa, Harry. Eu não queria...

- Shh, está tudo bem, meu anjo. Tudo bem. Não pense mais nisso está bem? Agora por que você não toma seu sorvete enquanto eu vou tomar um banho? Florean o fez do jeito que você pediu. Deve estar uma delícia – Harry fez força para sorrir enquanto dizia o final da frase. Quem em sã consciência acharia uma delícia um sorvete de goiaba com arenque?

- Hum, me dá! – o loiro abriu um sorriso imenso diante do isopor encantado que não permitia que o sorvete derretesse. Ele já estava totalmente absorto em tomar o sorvete que nem percebeu o moreno se levantar e caminhar para o banheiro fazendo caretas de nojo do sorvete que seu marido saboreava tão deleitado.

-----------------------------------D&HD&HD&HD&H------------------------------------

Na noite seguinte, enquanto Draco tomava banho Harry estava tranqüilamente recostado na sua poltrona favorita na sala de estar lendo um livro sobre cuidados com bebês recém-nascidos quando de repente ouviu vários gritos vindos do banheiro no andar de cima.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Por Merlin!Por Mordred, Salazar e todas as serpentes do Inferno! Haryyyyyyyyyyy! – Draco gritava desesperado

Isto fez o moreno jogar o livro longe e correr esbaforido para o andar superior quase caindo nos degraus e com sua mente formando as piores imagens de Draco se acidentando no banheiro, caindo de barriga no chão e se esvaindo em sangue. Isto o fez corre mais rápido e quase arrancar a porta do banheiro quando a escancarou

- Draco!

Mas nada o preparara para a visão que ele teria. Um Draco completamente nu com uma enorme barriga de sete meses totalmente em evidência parado em frente ao espelho se retorcendo freneticamente para conseguir enxergar a nádega esquerda e com um tubo de creme nas mãos.

- Draco, o que houve? Você estava gritando.

- Por Merlin Harry! Me ajuda!- o loiro virou-se para o marido desesperado e desajeitadamente se jogou nos seus braços desconsolado.

- Mas o que aconteceu, meu bem? – Harry já estava agoniado e seu coração ainda estava acelerado tanto pela corrida até o andar superior quanto pelas imagens horríveis que ainda dançavam em sua mente – Por que tanta gritaria, o que houve?

- Uma...uma...

- Uma o quê Draco?

- U-uma...snif...uma...

- Vamos Draco fale de uma vez! Uma o quê – Harry já estava no limite da sua paciência

- UMA ESTRIA!- o loiro gritou desesperado – Por Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso. Uma estria gigante apareceu em mim! Isso não podia ter acontecido comigo. Estou deformado! – e começou a soluçar mais forte escondendo o rosto no peito de Harry.

- Espera aí. Você disse uma estria? – Harry estava pasmo. Tanto escândalo por causa de uma estria. Não era possível. – Você estava gritando por causa de uma estria?

- Hu-hum – o loiro ainda choramingava

- UMA estria? – Harry simplesmente não podia aceitar tamanho desespero por causa de uma estria e seu tom de voz deixava claro sua incredulidade com o comportamento do companheiro só por causa de uma mísera estria. – Por Merlin Draco, era só isso? – opa, ele acabou dizendo a coisa errada.

- Como é que é?! – o loiro levantou a cabeça, o choro totalmente esquecido, os olhos faiscando enquanto ele se afastava bruscamente do moreno com as mãos nos quadris um tanto largos agora – Você disse SÓ uma estria?

- Não, eu ... – harry percebeu tarde demais que deveria ter dito outra coisa, ou melhor não deveria ter dito nada – eu só quis dizer que...

- Seu Energúmeno de testa partida! – o loiro virou-se para a bancada sob o espelho que estava ao seu lado e agarrando a primeira coisa que conseguiu atirou no moreno

- Ai! Draco pára com isso! – Harry saiu apressado do banheiro tentando desviar das coisa que o loiro começou a atirar na sua direção – Pára Draco!

- Miserável! Quer dizer que só uma estria não é nada pra você não é? – quando não tinha mais nada para atirar no outro ele se precipitou para o quarto e olhando em volta agarrou um vaso chinês que estava sobre uma mesinha de canto e vez menção de jogar na cabeça do marido - Eu vou te mostrar o que é só uma estria, seu imbecil rachado!

- Não Draco, o vaso não. – Mas o loiro não estava nem aí para os pedidos do moreno e atirou o vaso nele fazendo com que Harry sacasse rapidamente a varinha e enfeitiçasse o objeto antes que este o atingisse na cara – _mobilicorpus!_

- Não enfeitice os meus vasos, Harry Potter!

-Só se você não jogá-los contra mim! Você percebe o estrago que teria causado se isso me atingisse?

- Nada demais, uma outra cicatriz talvez. Nada que você já não estivesse acostumado.

- Acostumado? Não já basta uma cicatriz não?

- É por isso, Potter? – Draco cruzou os braços, repentinamente emburrado

- Por isso o quê? – Harry não estava entendendo nada. O humor do outro estava oscilando perigosamente nos últimos tempos.

- Por isso você acha que eu mereço esta estria, não é? – o loiro já tinha lágrimas nos olhos outra vez – Se você tem uma cicatriz na cara por que eu não posso ter uma estria na bunda, não é isso?

- Por Morgana – Harry não conseguia entender a lógica do loiro - , Draco, o que isto tudo tem a ver?

- O que tem a ver? Eu estou deformado e você me pergunta uma idiotice destas?

- Idiotice é todo o escândalo que você está fazendo só por causa de uma estria que eu tenho certeza nem existe de verdade. É mais provável que ela seja fruto da sua mente paranóica. – Harry falou de uma vez sem conseguir refrear a língua.

Pronto. Conseguira mandar tudo pro inferno de vez agora. Provavelmente passaria a noite junto com o snuffles na casinha do lado de fora. E ainda diziam que a gravidez era o momento mais feliz na vida de um casal. Quem disse isso com certeza nunca se casou com um Malfoy. Ou será um Black? Com certeza nunca se casou com Draco Malfoy-Potter.

**N/A: **E aí pessoal, estão gostando? Apesar de ser uma lindeza, aturar um Draco já é uma coisa bem difícil, imagina um Draco grávido? Esta é uma tarefa que só o nosso Menino de Ouro pode realizar. Nos próximos capítulos vamos voltar um pouco na história pra entender como chegamos a este furacão que é Draco Malfoy-Potter grávido.

Ah e só pra vocês saberem snuffles é o cachorro que o Draco deu para o Harry de presente.

Até mais e espero que continuem lendo e mandando reviews.

Beijocas,

BM.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Lembranças e confusões

Remus estava absorto na leitura de um livro sobre criaturas mágicas enquanto Sírius cochilava deitado no sofá com a cabeça em seu colo. Os últimos dias haviam estado calmos, tanto com eles quanto com Harry e Draco.

A relação dos dois ainda causava espanto em algumas pessoas, mas quando se observava a relação deles de perto se podia ver que eram feitos um para o outro.

Ta certo que com a gravidez de Draco as coisas ficaram um tanto quanto conturbadas, afinal ninguém esperava que algo do tipo acontecesse. Fora um choque descobrir que Draco podia engravidar, e antes de tudo se acertar houve um grande rebuliço, até que por fim Lúcius acabou admitindo que sua família tivesse uma parcela de sangue veela correndo em suas veias.

Além do seu comportamento passional, as veelas são conhecidas pela sua capacidade de levar adiante uma gravidez masculina. Isto era considerado quase um milagre, pois apesar de bruxos homens conseguirem engravidar, quase nenhum conseguia chegar aos nove meses sem nenhuma complicação e na maioria das vezes tanto o bruxo quanto o bebê faleciam.

Então saber da gravidez do loiro foi realmente um choque, alem do fato de que logo os Malfoy, que eram tão orgulhosos de sua pureza de sangue tivessem sangue veela. Mas no fim isto foi até uma boa notícia, pois agora Draco poderia levar adiante a sua gravidez.

A guerra tinha chegado ao fim e Harry estava em coma por conta da grande quantidade de magia que usou para derrotar Voldemort. Remus lembrava do desespero do loiro naqueles dias. Haviam acabado de descobrir que sua gravidez não o levaria a morte, Harry dormia seu sono comatoso em St. Mungus sem previsão de despertar, os jornalistas — principalmente Rita Skeeter — não davam sossego e o Ministério da Magia fazia mais confusão ainda prendendo qualquer um que sequer sonhasse estar ligado a Voldemort e seus asseclas.

Fora tudo isso ainda tinha Sírius Black em meio a uma de suas crise de raiva, furioso com a "irresponsabilidade do afilhado" por ter engravidado seu sobrinho de 2° grau. "Ambos não passam de crianças! Não tem idade pra estar fazendo este tipo de coisas. Ainda mais em meio a uma guerra! Ah, mas Harry vai me ouvir quando acordar, a se vai...", o animago repetia com irritante freqüência o mesmo discurso para desespero de Remus.

O resto da Ordem ainda torcia um pouco a cara para Draco e seu relacionamento com Harry, mas no final das contas acabaram depositando fé no fato de que talvez isto fosse mais um incentivo para Harry acordar logo. Esta era a visão um tanto cética e um tanto otimista apresentada pela maioria da Ordem com algumas exceções como Rony. Este se encontrava em um misto de desconfiança, alegria e nojo por Harry ter escolhido o Malfoy. Era constante nestes dias ver o ruivo argumentando com uma não tão paciente Hermione. O discurso dele variava do "Mas Mione, é o Malfoy! E se a criança herdar a cara de doninha dele? Que nojo!" até o "Será que o Doninha vai deixar o Harry nos chamar para ser padrinhos? Eu ia gostar disso".

Remus foi um dos poucos que tratou de ficar calmo e ajudar o sonserino a passar por tudo aquilo. Na verdade ele, Hermione e, por incrível que pareça, Severus foram os únicos que se mantiveram calmos e ao lado de Draco. O licantropo revesavam-se com Severus na busca de uma cura para tirar Harry do coma enquanto Hermione ajudava Draco a lidar com a imprensa e o ministério que ainda acreditava que seu envolvimento com harry não passava de um estratagema para derrubar o garoto-que-sobreviveu.

Tudo começou a se ajeitar quando ao completar oito semanas de gravidez Draco sentiu pela primeira vez uma tênue manifestação da magia do bebê em seu ventre. Curiosamente no mesmo dia Harry acordou do seu coma sem nenhuma explicação aparente.

É claro que a mídia tinha várias versões sobre o porquê o moreno acordou de forma tão abrupta. Uma delas afirmava que Harry fora vitima de experimentos envolvendo poções e remédios muggles; outra dizia que Severus e Lúcius resolveram apelar para as Artes das trevas para tornar o rapaz imortal e assim fez com que ele acordasse. Mas a versão que encheu milhares de páginas de revistas e fez com que centenas de bruxas suspirassem foi a que diz que o amor incondicional do loiro pelo seu antigo rival foi a causa dele ter despertado.

Mas nada disso se comparou ao espaço que o casamento as pressas dos antigos rivais ocupou na mídia. O "Casamento do Milênio", como era chamado, esteve nas primeiras páginas de todas as publicações do mundo mágico por duas semanas initeruptas com fotos do casal ainda na época de Hogwarts, depoimento de "amigos íntimos" do casal que falavam como eles estavam felizes e detalhes dos preparativos para a cerimônia.

A pressão dos jornalistas só afrouxou um pouco quando Harry transformou um grupo de jornalistas que cercavam a ele e Draco quando ambos saiam de uma loja de animais no Beco diagonal em cabras. Ambos se sentaram em uma mesa da sorveteria do Fortescue rindo e saboreando enormes sundaes de choconozes enquanto assistiam as peripécias dos funcionários do Esquadrão de Reversão de Feitiços do Ministério para capturar as cabras que corriam soltas pelo Beco. Foi neste dia que Draco deu a Harry um filhote de cachorro que mais parecia uma bolinha de pelos pretos e que foi imediata mente apelidado de snuffles. Era seu presente de casamento para seu moreno.

O casamento foi um dos maiores acontecimentos do mundo mágico. Ocorreu sob um forte esquema de segurança que tratava de expulsar qualquer que não tenha sido expressamente convidado e aqueles que tiveram o privilégio de comparecer juravam que nunca haviam visto nada mais espetacular.

Remus lembrava-se de tudo isso enquanto acariciava os cabelos de um adormecido Sírius, com seu livro totalmente esquecido nas outra mão enquanto ele mergulhara em suas lembranças. Ele estava assim a um bom tempo até que um barulho na lareira lhe chamou atenção para a cabeça de um Harry ansioso aparecia entre as chamas.

- Remus, que bom que vocês estão em casa.

- Olá Harry, o que houve? – ele perguntou já esperando uma quebra na calmaria daqueles dias.

- Eu preciso de ajuda. Draco jura que vai morrer se não comer compota de doce de figo! Ele me fez rodar a cidade toda atrás do maldito doce, mas eu não encontrei. – Harry falava desesperado – Agora ele está lá em cima aos prantos dizendo que eu não o amo o suficiente para buscar um simples doce. _Simples! _ Este diabo de doce não existe, existe?

- Acalme-se harry – Sírius que havia acordado quando ouviu harry saudar Remus falou – O tal doce existe sim, mas você não vai achá-lo aqui na Inglaterra.

- Oh por Merlin, me digam rápido o que eu faço - Harry pediu quando ouviu o barulho de algo pesado se chocando contra a parede. "_Oh meus vasos chineses",_ o moreno gemeu em pensamento – Ele já está partindo para a violência, daqui a pouco ele vai descer e ME fazer de alvo para o que quer que ele esteja atirando nas paredes.

- tudo bem, Harry. Eu vou a um lugar que sei que tem este bendito doce. – Remus falou levantando-se do sofá – Enquanto isso você e o Sírius tratam de acalmar o Draco.

- Por que eu? – Sírius perguntou entre exasperado e assustado ao marido. Quando se tratava do loiro temperamental com o qual seu afilhado havia se casado e ainda por cima este loiro estando grávido e no meio de um de seus acessos de raiva o animago preferia passar bem longe. – Por que não pode ser o contrario?

- Oh, está bem Sírius. VOCÊ vai até Portugal buscar a compota de doce de figo para o Draco enquanto Harry e eu damos conta do dele.

- POTTEEERRR!! – um grito foi ouvido da casa que o moreno dividia com seu amado loiro, enquanto um possesso e avantajado Malfoy descia as escadas desajeitadamente – O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Oh, rápido Sírius! Vai logo que ele está descendo – Harry agora exibia um verdadeiro terror em seu rosto – E você Remie vem logo, por favor!

- Vai Sírius e NÃO demora. – Remus falou indo em direção a lareira e entrando nela foi parar na casa de Harry que havia saído correndo para sair da linha de fogo do loiro que chegava na sala neste instante lançando olhares assassinos para o moreno e com as mão plantadas nos quadris largos que agora exibia.

Esta foi a ultima imagem que Sírius teve da casa do seu afilhado antes da conexão se fechar.

- Bom Merlin, o que eu não faço para a felicidade matrimonial e o pela boa saúde do meu afilhado. – o moreno de cabelos compridos e olhos azuis pegou um pouco do pó de flú e atirando na lareira antes de entrar nela ele seguiu para uma doceria que ficava na cidade do Porto em Portugal pensando no que diria seu amigo James sobre o relacionamento do seu único filho com um Malfoy com oscilações hormonais por conta da gravidez do seu primeiro neto.

Sírius esperava que ele ficassem só neste primeiro mesmo. Ele não acreditava que eles sobreviveriam a outra gravidez do loiro.

E olha que ainda faltavam dois meses. Meu Merlin!

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, demorei um pouco mais aqui está mais um capítulo quentinho saindo do forno que é a minha cabeça! O capítulo foi mais um retorno sobre como eles chegaram ao ponto em que começou a fic. Daqui pra frente vamos ver os tormentos pelos quais o loiro fofucho vai fazer o pobre do Poty passar com esta gravidez.

Gostaria de agradecer a **Kiara Uchiha - **E viva o snuffles! Eu também adoro o fofo do snuffles e Draky emotivo é realmente tudo de bom! ;** Nyx Malfoy - **espero que tenha respondido a sua pergunta e eu também acho lindo quando a Sírius está vivo e com o Remus e Draco não fica uma gracinha grávido e sem paciência:D; a **Ju K. Lender - **eu também senti pena depois de ler o que escrevi, mas fazer o quê né, c'est la vie!; a **Rosa Malfoy - **eu também adoooooro mpreg! Por isso se tiver alguma sugestão me manda tá? E a **Hatake Damy - **eu também achei muito engraçado o berrador, fico rindo como se fosse louca enquanto escrevo! E depois de tudo o que o Harry passou uma vergonha a mais ou amenos não vai matá-lo, né?

Queria agradecer também a todos aqueles que leram e não deixaram reviews, espero que estejam gostando, mas só posso saber se me retornarem com reviews, tá?

Beijocas e espero muuuuuuuuuitas reviews!

**E no próximo capítulo: **

Perguntas perigosas

- Harry, você acha que eu estou gordo? – Draco parou enfrente ao marido...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 – Perguntas perigosas + sangue veela Confusão

Capítulo 4 – Perguntas perigosas + sangue veela Confusão!

- Harry, eu estou gordo?

Harry levantou a cabeça bruscamente do relatório que lia em seu escritório no Ministério para se deparar com um Draco Malfoy-Potter em todo o esplendor de sua gravidez de oito meses parado em sua porta.

- O-o quê? – Harry gaguejou sem saber o quê responder.

- Eu perguntei se eu estou gordo. – Draco entrou no escritório de vez e se aproximou da mesa de seu esposo com o cenho franzido e com os braços cruzados. Às vezes a lerdeza de Harry o irritava sobremaneira.

- Como assim? – o moreno se esquivava de responder aquela pergunta . Não sabia o que Draco queria que ele respondesse e ele ainda tinha marcas da última vez que respondera a coisa errada.

- Como assim o quê, Harry? – Draco agora estava realmente irritado. Ele odiava quando seu marido se fazia de idiota. Quer dizer, ele _era _idiota. – Por que sempre que eu lhe faço uma simples pergunta você age como se eu o estivesse convidando a ir a azkaban?

"_Talvez porque seja exatamente assim que eu me sinto?",_ Harry respondeu em pensamento enquanto continuava a olhar para seu marido com cara de paisagem, o que parece ter enfurecido mais ainda o loiro.

- HARRY!

- O quê?! – o outro teve um sobressalto.

- Eu estou falando com você! Por que todas as vezes que estamos conversando alguma coisa você age como um imbecil?

- Eu não estou agindo como um imbecil. – o moreno levantou-se e rodeando sua escrivaninha chegou perto do loiro e com um braço em sua cintura o conduziu a uma poltrona – Por que você não senta e nós conversamos um pouco?

Ele estava tentando por em prática os conselhos de Hermione que havia lhe dado. Ela disse que tudo o que Draco precisava era se sentir seguro do amor de Harry mesmo com todas as mudanças operadas durante a gravidez. E que as atitudes mais esdrúxulas do loiro eram apenas seu subconsciente querendo garantir que Harry estaria prestando atenção a seu marido naquele período tão inusitado. Ronny havia dormido no meio da explicação da esposa e Harry confessava que também teve vontade de cochilar um pouco. Hermione era muito detalhista e sempre se estendia em suas explicações. Mas em essência ela tinha dito isso, que Draco só precisava de segurança. E Harry estava tentando fazer exatamente como a amiga lhe indicou.

- Por quê quer que eu sente? – o loiro perguntou desconfiado. O Harry que ele estava acostumado não agia desta forma. Será que estava acontecendo alguma coisa que ele não sabia? – O que está acontecendo?

- Não aconteceu nada querido. Só acho que devemos conversar.

- E sobre o quê conversaríamos? Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Eu?

- É, você. Quem mais está aqui nesta sala Harry? – realmente seu marido era lerdo.Ou bastante astuto. "_Ele está tentando se esquivar de me responder o que eu perguntei!" _, Draco pensou.

- Não, eu só queria conversar com você.

- Você está é desviando do que eu lhe perguntei!

- Eu? Claro que não, eu só...só...

- Viu, você não quer dizer o que pensa. Você acha que eu estou gordo!

- É claro que não, Draco! – não era isso que Harry tinha em mente quando chamou o loiro para conversarem. – Você não está gordo. É só por causa da gravidez e ...

- Viu! Você disse que por causa da gravidez eu estou gordo! Você deve estar me achando um hipopótamo e só não diz o que pensa porque tem medo de eu te tacar alguma coisa na cabeça! – o loiro já estava de pé furioso diante do outro que tentava desfazer o mau entendido que havia se instalado entre eles. Mas Draco não queria nem ouvir as explicações do marido. – Você está me achando monstruoso!

- Não estou não Draco. Acalme-se, você não pode ficar nervoso.

- E por que não?! Só pra não cair em tentação e bater com sua cabeça na parede?

- Não,quer dizer, isso também, mas é que isso pode fazer mal ao bebê. – "_e a mim principalmente!", _Harry pensou com receio de se aproximar do marido. Vai que ele faz o que acabou de dizer e ruma sua cabeça na parede? Não obrigado, mas ele preferia continuar com a cabeça inteira.

- Quer saber, Potter? Pode ficar aí que eu não quero mais falar com você agora. Tchau!

- Draco, espera!

Mas o loiro saiu porta a fora e entrou na primeira lareira que encontrou desaparecendo entre as chamas sem dar chance do moreno falar mais nada nem de alcançá-lo.

--D&HD&HD&HD&H--

- ... e quando eu fui tentar segui-lo, ele entrou correndo na lareira e sumiu sem nem me dar chance de me explicar! – Harry estava sentado tomando uma xícara de chá enquanto falava sobre o comportamento oscilante de Draco com nada mais nada menos do que Severus Snape.

- Você conhece o Draco, Harry. É a DramaQueen encarnada. – Severus fazia um enorme esforço para permanecer sério enquanto bebia seu chá. – Ele está agindo como sempre esteve.

- Não, Severus. Ele tem estado quase esquizofrênico. Tem ataques de ciúmes, tem vontade de comer coisas absurdas e muitas vezes nojentas, chora com qualquer coisa e eu já perdi as contas das coisas que ele já atirou em mim em um de seus acessos de fúria. Isto está ficando perigoso.

- Nada que ele já não tenha feito, Harry. – o outro falou tentando parecer entediado mas com uma vontade louca de rir da cara do seu ex-aluno. Se ele ainda fosse o sádico que costumava ser estaria dizendo bem-feito para Potter por todas as vezes que arruinou suas aulas de poções quando ainda era um estudante de Hogwarts. Mas como ele procurava não ser _tão _sádico quanto era naquela época ele apenas se divertia com a situação em seu interior. Se bem que um Draco grávido era castigo demais até para Harry Potter. - Entenda, o Draco já tinha este humor _adorável _antes mesmo de te conhecer e com a gravidez e os hormônios agindo no seu sistema que, não podemos esquecer é parte veela, ele está só mais um pouco descompensado. É normal.

- Normal?! Não isto não pode ser normal. O Remus me explicou por que era normal ele querer comer coisas estranhas, tudo bem até aí eu entendi. A Mione diz que o choro também é normal porque os hormônios fazem seu sistema nervoso oscilar. Isso eu também entendi, mas estas coisas somadas a todo o comportamento dele ultimamente eu estou ficando realmente com medo. E pode fazer mal para o bebê também, eu vivo dizendo isso pra ele mas quem disse que me escuta?

- Tanto o Remus quanto a Senhora Weasley estão certos Harry, o Draco está passando por uma fase difícil da sua vida. Precisa de segurança.

- E eu não dou segurança a ele? Porque todo mundo me diz isso quando tudo o que eu faço é pensando no bem do Draco e do nosso bebê?

- Não é que você não lhe dê segurança, mas você conhece o Draco, sempre foi muito mimado e sempre teve toda a atenção que quis em sua vida.

- E não é isso que eu faço, por Merlin?! – Harry estava frustradíssimo com tudo aquilo. Largando sua xícara de chá pela metade na mesinha de centro pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro do escritório de Severus. – Se não é isso que eu tenho feito não sei mais como proceder. Talvez agora ele queira que eu deixe o Ministério para estar vinte e quatro horas com ele!

- Não precisa exagerar, Harry. – severus também parou de beber seu chá e levantando-se se encaminhou para junto do outro moreno – Vejo que você tem realmente convivido bastante com Draco. Até seu exagero você absorveu.- severus comentou sarcástico.

- Hunpf, engraçadinho. Você percebe que não está me ajudando? – Harry retrucou cruzando os braços e olhando para o mais velho. Quando fixou os olhos nos de Severus viu um lampejo divertido luzir em seus olhos – Você está se divertindo, seu sádico!

- É claro que estou, _Potter_. – severus também cruzou os braços e deixou que um risinho zombeteiro escapasse – Eu sou um Slyntherin, como não me iria me divertir com esta situação?

- Supõe-se que você fosse meu amigo depois de tudo, _Snape!_ – Harry retrucou de cenho franzido e cara amarrada – Não que risse dos meus problemas.

- Oras, Harry. Não faça tanto drama. – Severus fez um gesto para que o outro relaxasse – É claro que agora somos amigos e que vou te ajudar a lidar com o seu marido paranóico. Mas isso não deixa de ser engraçado – E surpreendentemente ele deixou-se levar por uma gargalhada divertida, o que assustou e irritou muito a Harry

- Severus!

- D-desculpe, Har-rry. – ele tentava falar enquanto parava de rir, mas não conseguia – M-mas é re-real-mente engraçado. – e voltou a rir mais ainda fazendo o outro se irritar mais

- Pare de rir, sua hiena!

- Tá, d-desculpa – Severus procurava se controlar para não enfurecer o moreno mais novo. Respirou fundo até que parou de gargalhar mas ainda mantendo um sorriso largo nos lábios, o que Harry nunca imaginou que pudesse ver no seu tempo de Hogwarts. – Pronto, parei.

-Humpf!

- Está bem, Harry. Desculpe o descontrole, mas sua cara estava muito engraçada.

- Bem, agora que você já extravasou sua veia sádica rindo do meu infortúnio poderia me ajudar?

- Ora, eu nunca poderia acreditar que o mesmo Potter que era o flagelo da minha existência como professor pudesse usar palavras como _infortúnio _ou coisas assim.

- Será que você poderia para com isso e me ajudar? – Harry já estava ficando realmente furioso com o comportamento esdrúxulo de Severus. Quando ele mais precisava da seriedade do seu antigo professor este dava de se comportar igual ou pior que Sírius. _É isso!_, Harry pensou. Severus iria ver só. – Você está parecendo o Sírius se comportando desta maneira.

Bingo! Severus em um instante deixou de sorrir e amarrando uma carranca no rosto cruzou os braços e olhou de forma fulminante para Harry.

- Aí você já foi longe demais Senhor Potter. Me comparar com aquele arremedo de vira-latas já é um insulto muito grave.

- Ora, não faça tanto drama, Severus. – Harry repetiu as palavras que o outro havia usado com ele antes enquanto sorria zombeteiro. Severus e Sírius passaram pela fase de se azararem sempre que se viam, mas ainda não eram os melhores amigos. Ele sabia que comparar Severus com o seu padrinho acabaria com o divertimento do mais velho. – Afinal vocês já não são mais aquelas crianças que viviam se atacando.

- Correção, EU não sou mais criança. Não posso dizer o mesmo do seu padrinho, é claro. – Severus retrucou ainda de mau-humor.

- Bom, mas não é isso que estávamos discutindo. Agora que você parou de se comportar como uma hiena, podemos continuar nossa conversa?

- Depois de suas considerações idiotas eu não deveria te ajudar coisa nenhuma, Potter. Mas como estou bastante magnânimo ultimamente eu vou ajudá-lo.

Quando Harry ia responder a Severus um clarão veio da lareira e das chamas saiu ninguém mais que Lúcius Malfoy.

- Sev, querido, eu... – o loiro parou de falar e deu um sorriso sarcástico ao ver que Harry o encarava parado no centro do escritório de Severus – Ora, ora, _Senhor Potter._O senhor por aqui? – e lanço-lhe um olhar nada satisfeito.

- Oi Luc. – Severus adiantou-se pelo aposento e chegando perto do loiro deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios. – O que faz aqui uma hora desta?

- Não está feliz em me ver? – Lúcius perguntou zombeteiro enquanto andava em direção a mesinha de chá para depois de servir-se se sentar na poltrona que Severus ocupava antes.

- Eu sempre estou feliz de vê-lo, meu amado. – Severus respondeu docemente indo sentar-se no braço da poltrona de seu companheiro.

- E você, senhor Potter, vai ficar aí parado feito um ás de paus? – perguntou vendo que o genro continuava parado olhando-o com a mesma cara de tacho. – Venha, sente-se e vamos ter uma alegre conversa em _família. _– Lúcius não podia ser mais sarcástico.

- Potter! – Severus chamou mais alto fazendo o moreno sair do torpor em que estava – Está surdo? Venha, sente-se.

Dando um suspiro Harry encaminhou-se para a poltrona onde estivera sentado e tornou a acomodar-se. Enquanto isso Lúcius continuava mirrando-o com uma expressão nada satisfeita.

- Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta, Sevie, eu só vim aqui para lhe dar um aviso. Surpreendeu-me a presença de Potter, mas agora vejo que não haveria nada mas oportuno que isso. Assim ambos ficam sabendo de uma vez

- E o que você queria me avisar? – Severus perguntou olhando ora para seu parceiro ora para o rapaz sentado diante deles que escutava quieto o que seu sogro falava. Interiormente Severus riu da cara dele, afinal para quem havia derrotado o Lord das Trevas ter medo do próprio sogro era algo bastante hilário. Se bem que às vezes Lúcius realmente dava medo...

- Bom, o que eu vim dizer é que os elfos já estão arrumando a nossa bagagem e que passarei para apanhar você aqui às dezenove horas de hoje.

- E para onde nós vamos, tão de repente? – Severus estranhou. Eles não haviam combinado nada e nem havia nenhum motivo para Lúcius fazer uma surpresa. Olhando para Harry viu que ele havia estremecido com as palavras de Lúcius como se houvesse pressentido algo muito ruim ao ouvir seu sogro falar.

- Bem, - Lúcius olhou sorrindo cruelmente para seu genro e disse – a partir de hoje até Draco dar a luz nós vamos nos mudar para a Mansão Potter.

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Não precisam dizer nada, eu sei que demorei um tempão para postar este capítulo, mas é que vida de adulto não é fácil.

E para piorar meu pc está dando uns chiliques doidos e às vezes não funciona.

Mas olha aí mais um capítulo quentinho de Estranhos Desejos. Eu simplesmente adoro escrever esta história, apesar de demorar um pouquinho para postar, hihihihi.

Agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram reviews, vocês estão fazendo esta escritora muito feliz! E aqueles que acompanham a fic e não deixam reviews eu também agradeço. Mas não custam deixar nem que seja um oi, né? Só pra saber se gostam, se odeiam, ou alguma sugestão para a história, vale qualquer coisa.

Bom, um beijão para todos e até o próximo capítulo.

BM.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – Que mau eu fiz a Merlin?

- Nós vamos o quê?! – Severus perguntou perplexo para seu companheiro que exibia aquele sorriso lateral que parecia ser uma marca registrada dos Malfoys.

- Eu disse meu querido, que até que Draco dê a luz, nós, eu e você, nos hospedaremos na Mansão Potter-Malfoy.

- Mas, Lúcius! Eu não quero morar com o celerado do Potter e com o seu filho-bomba.

- Não o chame assim, Severus. Draco está um tanto sensível, eu admito, mas é tudo culpa deste aí. – Lúcius indicou com a cabeça um aparentemente catatônico Harry. Só então Severus se deu conta da imobilidade do rapaz.

- Harry? Você está bem? – ele tentou chamar a atenção do moreno mais novo sem sucesso. – Harry, você pode me ouvir? Harry? – ele tentou de novo, mas se nenhuma resposta. Lúcius assistia a seu companheiro tentando falar com o mais novo que aparentemente havia entrado em transe. Ele se perguntava o porquê de uma reação tão forte.

- Espere Sevie, eu dou um jeito nisso. – o loiro falou e pegando o bule de chá de cima da mesinha, que a esta hora já estava gelado, derramou todo o seu conteúdo na cabeça de Harry que levou um susto e começou a engasgar.

- O-o quê? – Harry parecia confuso.

- Você estava catatônico, parecia estar dando um acesso ou coisa parecida. – Severus respondeu dando um olhar reprovador para o seu companheiro que apenas sorriu zombeteiro. – Você está bem?

- É, eu... eu estou bem... – Harry ainda parecia um pouco confuso. – Que coisa estranha, eu podia jurar que Lúcius havia dito que iriam se mudar para a minha casa. – o rapaz disse a última parte da frase sorrindo um pouco como se houvesse falado alguma besteira. – Estranho, não?

- A única coisa estranha que eu vejo aqui é você Potter. Por acaso está se fazendo de idiota ou você é assim mesmo? – Lúcius falou desdenhoso olhando para o seu genro que havia se sentado de novo na poltrona e esfregava os já tão bagunçados cabelos, num gesto de confusão.

- Não entendi...

- O que Lúcius está tentando dizer de uma forma meio torta Harry é que você ouviu muito bem. – Severus esclareceu de maneira irritada – Aparentemente vamos todos morar juntos como uma grande família feliz. – Severus terminou a frase com azedume.

Os olhos de Harry pareciam que iriam saltar das órbitas e sua boca se abriu de maneira horrorizada. Não, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, ele não estava falando sério. Não podia ser. Harry olhou para seu sogro meio que esperando que este contestasse a afirmação do seu antigo professor, mas este apenas sorria de maneira zombeteira para ele.

- DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! – Harry gritou como se o outro loiro pudesse escutá-lo de onde estava. Levantando-se bruscamente da poltrona Harry se precipitou para a lareira e apanhando um pouco de flú no meio do caminho jogou nas chamas e gritando o nome da sua casa ele desapareceu entre as chamas verdes.

Severus e Lúcius ainda ficaram uns segundos parados por conta da atitude do moreno. Lúcius foi o primeiro a se recuperar e dando um sorriso meio cruel se dirigiu ao seu companheiro de maneira fleumática.

- Intenso ele, não? Não sei por que tanto estardalhaço, este menino é muito dramático. – ele sentou-se na poltrona e com um meneio da varinha encheu outra vez o bule com chá quente e ofereceu de forma inocente a um Severus que olhava para ele de forma reprovadora – Você quer um pouco de chá?

--D&HD&HD&HD&H--

Harry saiu da lareira como um pé de vento gritando o nome de seu esposo. Aquilo só podia ser uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

- DRACO! Onde você está?

- Posso saber por que entrou na minha casa gritando como um lunático, Potter? – Draco vinha andando calmamente da cozinha com um prato cheio de panquecas com recheio de pasta de amendoim.

- Me diz que é uma brincadeira. Vai, fala!

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Pode ser mais claro? – o loiro aparentemente não estava dando a menor importância ao desespero do outro e continuou a se dirigir à sala de estar comendo suas panquecas calmamente.

- Eu estou falando daquele seu pai! Ele acabou de me dizer o maior absurdo que eu poderia ouvir!

- Onde você encontrou meu pai?

- No escritório de Snape, eu havia ido lá e ele chegou e começou a dizer umas coisas que não fazia sentido e aí... – Harry falava apressadamente como se colocar tudo para fora fosse aliviar o desespero que ele sentia.

- Fale devagar, eu não estou te entendendo.

- Seu pai acabou de me dizer que ele e o Snape vão se mudar para cá!

- Sim e o que é que tem?

- COMO ASSIM O QUE É QUE TEM?!

- Não grite Potter!

- E você espera que eu faça o quê? Prepare um chá para dar as boas vindas? – Harry perguntou sarcástico.

- Na verdade quero sim. O que há de mais no meu pai vir morar com agente?

- O que... O-o que há de mais? Draco você bebeu? Inalou alguma poção alucinógena? Estamos falando do SEU pai! Aquele ex-Death Eater, lembra? O que vivia tentando me matar?

- Não fale assim do meu pai, Harry! Ele já deixou tudo isso para trás, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Meio difícil de fazer isso quando seu pai me odeia!

- Ele não te odeia. – Draco falava calmamente como se estivesse tentando explicar algo a uma criança emburrada. – Acontece que ele te acha um pouquinho lerdo. Aliás, não é só ele que acha isso.

- Não é este o caso agora, Draco! – Harry estava realmente desesperado. Morar com um Malfoy já era muito, imagine então morar com dois e ainda de quebra com seu ex-professor de poções que também o detestava quando estudava em Hogwarts. – Estamos falando do seu pai! E de Severus!

- Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água, Harry. Além do mais tudo isso é culpa sua!

- Minha?!

- É, se você tivesse agido como um bom marido, que se preocupa comigo e com o bebê ao invés de procurar me aborrecer cada vez que tem oportunidade meu pai não decidiria vir morar com a gente.

- Como assim, eu procuro te aborrecer? Eu estou sempre fazendo suas vontades, me preocupando com vocês dois e...

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade, Harry! Você só faz algumas coisas para mim com medo de que eu te enfeitice ou que eu lhe jogue alguma coisa na cabeça.

- Você está sendo injusto e sabe disso, Draco! Mas mesmo assim não era motivo pra você ir e pedir que o seu pai viesse morar com a gente! Ele não gosta de mim e já deixou bem claro que não se importa de ter um filho viúvo.

- Não seja exagerado, Harry! Meu pai não vai tentar te matar enquanto você dorme. Aliás, se Severus vem com ele então aí é que estarão bastante ocupados para pensar em você durante a noite. – Draco replicou maliciosamente.

A muito tempo ele havia aceitado a relação de seu pai com seu antigo professor de poções. Ambos tiveram um romance na época em que estudavam em Hogwarts e tiveram que se separar por que seu avô descobriu e obrigou seu pai a casar com Narcissa Black, alegando que se ele não o obedecesse Severus pagaria com a vida. A única coisa que Lúcius pode fazer foi se afastar do seu amor para que este não fosse morto por seus familiares que eram todos partidários do Lord das Trevas. Desgostoso pela atitude de Lúcius, Severus acabou se tornando um Death Eater.

Mas quando Narcissa morreu em uma das batidas do Lord das trevas da qual ela participava, Lúcius se viu viúvo e com um filho para criar além das suas obrigações de patriarca Malfoy. Nesta época, Severus já trabalhava como espião da Ordem da Fênix, Draco estava prestes a entrar em Hogwarts e o Lord estava desaparecido.

Então Draco tivera muito tempo para se acostumar com a relação dos dois. Harry só tomou conhecimento do envolvimento deles quando começou a namorar com Draco. Ele havia se acostumado a pouco tempo com a situação. Isso não queria dizer que ele iria ficar feliz _morando _com ambos e o que era pior, _ouvindo _o quanto eles se entendiam bem.

- Não Draco. - Harry falou resoluto - Eles não podem morar aqui.

- Você disse o quê? – Draco perguntou calmamente e isso provocou um calafrio em Harry.

- D-disse que eles n-não podem morar aqui. – o moreno repetiu, mas já dando uns passos para trás. Draco sabia ser aterrorizante às vezes. E Quando falava assim de maneira calma e suave então, era apavorante. È claro que Harry Potter nunca admitiria, mas morria de medo desta faceta do marido. Era parecida demais com o pai do loiro.

- E por que você acha que eles não podem? – o loiro perguntou suavemente

- T-talvez eles não se sintam confortáveis, ou precisem de espaço. Além disso, Severus detesta animais e o pobre do Snuffles teria que dormir no quintal e...

- E você faria companhia ao _pobre Snuffles!_ Chega de bobagens Harry. Eles virão morar aqui e ponto final.

Harry ia retrucar, mas pensou melhor e parou a tempo. Depois de maneira calma respondeu:

- Está bem.

- Como?

- Eu disse que está bem. Eles podem morar aqui.

- Você o quê?

- Você me ouviu. Eu disse que eles podem morar aqui.

- Por quê?

- Como assim por que, Draco? Não era o que você queria?

- Era, mas...

- Mas nada. Você quer que seu pai e o Snape venham morar aqui então está bem. Eles podem vir.

- O quê você está tramando, Potter? – Draco perguntou desconfiado da rapidez com que seu marido havia concordado.

- Eu? Nada. – Harry sorriu inocentemente.

- Você não me engana, Potter. Vamos fale logo o quê você está tramando?

- Eu já disse meu bem. Nada. – Harry se encaminhou para a lareira ainda sorrindo. – Olhe, eu preciso ir a um lugar. Peça aos elfos que preparem um bom jantar de boas vindas para nossos convidados, está bem? Eu não demoro.

- E aonde você vai?

- A um lugar aqui perto. Não se preocupe, eu estarei aqui logo, logo. – e sem dizer mais nada Harry sumiu entre as chamas da lareira deixando para trás um aturdido e desconfiado Draco que não estava nada feliz com a atitude do marido.

--D&HD&HD&HD&H--

Apesar de estar acostumado as várias esquisitices vindas do seu afilhado, Sírius Black nunca imaginou que Harry entraria na sua casa como se nada estivesse acontecendo e informasse a ele e a um estupefato Moony que eles estavam convidados a morar na casa dele até seu bebê nascer.

- Me explique de novo por que nós iríamos morar na sua casa. – Sírius tentava entender o estranho convite do mais novo.

- Bem, por que a nossa casa é grande...

- E nós moramos numa mansão.

-... temos inúmeros empregados para servir vocês...

- Nós também temos elfos.

-... moramos numa rua tranqüila...

- Vocês moram a duas quadras daqui!

- Por que vocês gostam de mim?

- Nós podemos gostar de você morando em nossa própria casa. E chega de enrolar, Harry. – Remus parecia ter saído do seu estupor e sendo pratico como sempre foi direto ao centro do assunto. – Qual o _verdadeiro _motivo de você estar nos pedindo pra ir morar com você?

O moreno mais novo olhou para os próprios sapatos como se eles tivessem sidos criados pelo próprio Merlin. Apesar de tudo era bastante vergonhoso para ele admitir o porquê de pedir aos seus padrinhos para que fossem morar com ele, seu marido e os "pais" deste.

- Bom,... é só que...quer dizer, talvez se ...- Harry gaguejava.

- Por Merlin, diga de uma vez menino! – Sírius que nunca foi reconhecido pela sua paciência explodiu.

- Draco pediupropaidelemorarcomagente. – ele cuspiu de uma só vez

- Como é? Fala direito, Harry!

- Draco.

- Sim, esta parte eu entendi. Fala o resto e pausadamente.

- Pediu pro pai dele ir morar com a gente.

- ELE FEZ O QUÊ?!

- Padfoot, não grite! – Remus admoestou o animago

- E isso não é o pior. Lúcius aceitou e vai levar com ele o Snape.

- PEÇA O DIVÓRCIO AGORA!

- Chega Padfoot! Não seja idiota, não existem divórcios no Mundo Mágico.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Harry. Arrume suas mala e venha morar conosco.

- Eu não quero me separar do Draco, Sírius. E nem do meu filho.

- É eu sei, mas eles estão planejando te matar se você não percebeu.

- Padfoot!

- O quê, Moony? É a verdade. Talvez estejam planejando um tipo de ritual negro Slyntherin e Harry seja o sacrifício deles.

- SÍRIUS ORION BLACK! Já chega de falar tanta bobagem. – Remus explodiu com o moreno de olhos azuis fazendo-o encolher-se na sua poltrona, receoso do temperamento lupino do marido. – Não vê que está piorando as coisas para o Harry?

- E o quê pode ser pior do que morrer nas mãos destes Slyntherins?

- Draco jamais pensaria em me matar, Sírius! – retrucou harry chateado.

- Perdão, eu não ouvi direito? Você disse que aquele amarelo não tentaria te matar? – Sírius levantou-se e parou em frente a Harry sorrindo zombeteiro. – Oh, então eu devo ter me equivocado daquela vez em que ele atirou os vasos chineses em você, ou quando tentou acertar sua cabeça com o atiçador da lareira. Ou ainda da vez em que enfiou uma faca de manteiga no seu braço naquele restaurante no Beco Diagonal ou então...

- Chega Sírius! – Remus interrompeu. Seu marido não conhecia a palavra limites. – Não vê que isso não está ajudando ao garoto? – e dirigindo-se à um muito chateado Harry ele suavizou a voz. – Calma Harry, vamos pensar juntos no quê fazer para resolver esta situação.

- Obrigado, Moony. Pelo menos _alguém _aqui está tentando me ajudar ao invés de me jogar na cara o quanto meu marido me odeia.

- Harry, - Sírius suspirou arrependido de ter falado todas aquelas coisas para seu afilhado. Afinal seu papel como padrinho era ajudar e não atrapalhar. – sinto muito. Não devia ter dito tudo isso, só que fiquei tão assustado quanto você com a notícia.

- Eu não fiquei assustado!

- Ah, não? Então por que está pedindo pra gente ir morar com você? – Sírius perguntou astuto.

- Bom,... é só que...- depois de uma pausa Harry olhou para os dois homens que estavam parados em frente a ele e suspirando resolveu falar de uma vez.- Tem razão, eu estou com medo, tá? Mas me diga você, Padfoot: você também não teria medo de morar com duas pessoas que te odeiam e que uma delas já tentou te matar várias vezes?

- Tudo bem, Harry. – Remus sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou carinhosamente seu cabelo – Nós vamos te ajudar.

- COMO ASSIM? – Sírius voltou a gritar.

- Sírius...

- VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE VAMOS MORAR COM AQUELES COMENSAIS DA MORTE, ESTÁ?

- JÁ CHEGA SÍRIUS BLACK!! – Remus gritou mais alto que o animago. – Se você levantar a voz mais uma vez eu vou fazer você ficar na forma animaga durante um mês e eu juro que vou te tratar realmente como um cão pulguento! E agora vai sentar!

-... – Diante da ameaça Sírius calou-se e foi se sentar na poltrona, quietinho.

- Bom menino. E agora Harry, espere um pouco enquanto eu arrumo algumas coisas para irmos com você. – Remus falou e começou a agitar sua varinha enquanto algumas coisas voavam ao seu redor e umas malas vinham flutuando do andar superior. – Pronto, podemos ir agora. Vem Sírius. – o lupino olhou de cara feia para o marido que se comportava como um filhote de cachorro que tinha levado bronca por fazer xixi no tapete.

Sírius levantou-se de má vontade da poltrona, mas sem retrucar as palavras do seu lobinho. Ele também não admitia, mas às vezes, e só às vezes, ele tinha um leve receio do temperamento de Lupin.

- Só mais uma coisa, Remmie. Vocês poderiam aparatar direto no quarto no segundo andar?

- Por quê?

- Bom, digamos que eu quero fazer uma surpresa para Draco. – Harry sorriu malicioso. Agora que os padrinhos concordaram em ir morar na sua casa ele se sentia mais seguro a enfrentar a fúria que com certeza seu marido liberaria.

- Está bem. – Remus falou e em segundos todos três aparataram rumo a Mansão Potter-Malfoy.

--D&HD&HD&HD&H--

Draco estava com tudo pronto para o jantar. Não que ele tenha providenciado tudo para seguir as ordens do seu marido, mas por que ele gostava de ter tudo muito bem organizado em sua casa. Era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava de fazer: Ter sua casa funcionando como um verdadeiro relógio suíço. Seu pai e Severus tinham chegado a um tempo atrás e tinham ido se arrumar para o jantar.

Draco preferiu não compartilhar com eles a sua suspeita pelo comportamento inusitado de Harry. Ele admitia que quando fora falar com o pai nesta manhã e este fosse falar para o moreno que moraria com eles até o bebê nascer esperava um verdadeiro show de lamentações da parte do marido. Apesar de não jogar isso na cara do outro Draco sabia do medo que seu marido tinha do sogro. E para ele, um Slyntherin, isso era engraçado. Sádico, mas engraçado.

E quando o moreno concordou depois de pouquíssimas reclamações Draco desconfiou. Aquele não era o harry que ele conhecia.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos chamados do próprio Harry que havia acabado de aparatar na sala de estar e chamava por ele como era seu costume quando chegava em casa.

- Já estou indo! – Draco respondeu quando ouviu o segundo chamado e lentamente por conta da enorme barriga dirigiu-se a sala.

- Olá meu bem. Voltei. – Harry não poderia estar mais sorridente.

- Harry. Onde você estava?

- Por aí. E então, nossos convidados já chegaram? – perguntou ainda sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Já, estão terminando de se arrumarem. Já pedi pro elfo os chamar para jantar.

- Então vamos para a mesa, esperaremos lá mesmo.

Ambos se dirigiram para a sala de jantar e Draco estranhou mais ainda a atitude do marido que o abraçava pela cintura despreocupadamente. Quando chegaram à mesa Harry ajudou Draco a se sentar e se dirigiu ao seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa. Neste momento Severus e Lúcius entravam na sala.

- Boa noite, Severus, Lúcius. – Harry cumprimentou cordial.

- Boa noite Harry. – Severus respondeu intrigado. Aquele não podia ser o mesmo Harry que saiu gritando do seu escritório naquela tarde.

- Boa noite, Potter. – Lúcius respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Bom, acomodem-se. – Draco falou. – Vou mandar os elfos começar a servir.

- Um momento Draco. Ainda não. –interrompeu Harry sorrindo malicioso.

- Por que não?

- Por que ainda está faltando alguém.

- Quem? – Draco perguntou confuso e desconfiado das atitudes do marido.

- Eles. – Harry falou enquanto Sírius e Remus entravam na sala de jantar.

- Boa noite para todos. – Remus saudou calmamente.

- Oi pessoal. – Sírius exibia um sorriso zombeteiro.

- HARRY JAMES POTTEEEEERRR!! – Draco berrou ao se dar finalmente conta do quê seu marido havia feito.

- Sim, meu bem? – Harry respondeu tentando aparentar calma enquanto morria de vontade de gargalhar.

- O que DIABOS eles estão fazendo aqui?!

- Simples, meu bem. – Harry sorria diabolicamente – Se você pode trazer convidados para morar na nossa casa quando você quiser, eu também posso. – o moreno sorria para seu marido se seus pais que olhavam para a cena estupefatos. – Sírius e Remus também irão morar aqui até o nosso bebê nascer.

- Isto não é o máximo? – Sírius exclamou enquanto ele e seu marido acomodavam-se também nos lugares vagos ao redor da mesa e Harry, com um meneio de varinha, fazia aparecer mais dois pratos diante deles. – Vamos ser como uma grande família feliz! – e começou a gargalhar para desconcerto de Lúcius e Draco, satisfação de Harry e desespero de Severus que apenas disse:

- Que mau eu fiz a Merlin?

**N/A: **Oi pessoas lindas que ainda lêem minhas fics! Eu sei que tenho sido meio relapsa com vocês, mas aqui está mais um capítulo desta fic que eu simplesmente amo escrever. Sei que andei abusando da paciência de vocês mas para compensar olha só que capítulo grandão eu postei?

Eram para ser dois capítulos, mas aí ia quebrar o ritmo da narrativa. Então de brinde saiu alguns centímetros a mais de pergaminho pra vocês lerem.

Bem, depois das desculpas (hehehe) vamos aos agradecimentos: a **Ju K. Lender: **poxa Ju até eu fiquei com peninha do Potty, mas depois comecei a rir muito do que escrevi. Acha que eu fui muito malvada? Espera só até ler a hora do parto. Bjs. ; **Topaz Autumn Sprout**: Também ri muito quando escrevi. Acho os dois juntos a sétima maravilha do mundo! São fofos demais, mesmo que o draco judie um pouquinho do harry. Estou pretendendo grandes gargalhadas para o capítulo do parto. Quanto ao resto... surpresa.Bjs e até mais. ; **Lilavate**: oi Lilá, pelo menos foi seu pai quem estava junto de você quando estava rindo das peripécias destes dois. Eu escrevi este capítulo na faculdade, pode imaginar a cara do meu professor quando comecei a rir durante sua aula? Pois é, tem doido pra tudo né? E uma correçãozinha: nesta fic Lúcius está com Severus e não com Narcissa. Assim é mais engraçado. Continue a ler e a me dizer o que acha. Bjs. ;**Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP**: Oi Kiara! Você viu que não vai ser nada calma a existência na Mansão Potter-Malfoy, né? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também e espero reviews suas. Adoro me comunicar com meus leitores. Até o próximo capítulo, bjs.

E a todos os meus outros leitores meus agradecimentos por continuarem a ler esta fic. Fico feliz quando vejo uma nova review. Por isso, já sabem o que fazer para fazer esta autora feliz!

Muitos beijos e aguardem os próximos capítulos.

BM.

P.S: É com muito pesar que informo que esta fic está chegando ao seu fim. Só faltam um ou dois capítulos. Mas não fiquem tristes. Vocês podem ler minhas outras fic aqui mesmo no .

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 - Quem disse que familia é uma maravilha?

Draco nem esperou para ver se Harry estava seguindo-o. Apenas abriu a porta do quarto deles e fez menção de batê-la. Porém Harry já havia se adiantado e segurou-a antes do feito.

- Vamos Dray, não é para tanto.

- Não é para tanto?! Não é?! – Draco virou-se para ele vermelho de tanta raiva. – Você fez de vingança, Harry!

- Calma, Draco. Eu já disse que estes seus ataques de raiva podem fazer mal pro bebê. – Harry que havia fechado a porta se adiantou para o loiro ao vê-lo tão vermelho.

- Ah, e é só agora que você pensa que algo pode fazer mal ao MEU bebê?!

- Nosso, Draco. E você mais uma vez esta sendo injusto. Eu sempre penso no bem estar do NOSSO filho. E no seu também.

- Oh, me desculpe se eu não consigo acreditar em você – Draco falou sarcástico e sentindo-se cansado sentou-se na beira da cama de casal do quarto dos dois.

Vendo aquilo Harry apressou-se a ajoelhar-se diante dele com uma expressão ansiosa e preocupada.

- O que houve? Você está se sentindo bem?

- É claro que não Harry! Como você espera que eu esteja me sentindo com tudo isso? Feliz?

- Por favor, Draco. Será que é tão horrível assim eu ter convidado os meus padrinhos para estarem conosco nesta reta final da sua gravidez? – _depois de voce ter trazido o seu pai que me odeia e o amante ex-comensal dele para morar conosco, _Harry completou em pensamento enquanto pousava as mãos nos joelhos do marido e como se não quisesse nada começar a desliza-las suavemente para cima.

- Você fez isso só para afrontar meu pai e Severus. Confesse. – o loiro havia acabado de perceber o gesto do outro e sentiu uns arrepios subirem pela sua espinha. – E não p-pense que eu n-não percebi, Potter.

- Percebeu o que? – Harry se fazia de inocente enquanto suas mãos já estavam nas coxas do loiro e ele havia se acercado mais a ele. – Que eu te amo, que eu não consigo ficar muito tempo sem te tocar... – ele agora tinha o rosto bem próximo ao de Draco que a esta altura já havia esquecido o quanto estava chateado e que já ansiava pelo toque do marido.

- Humm...Harry...

-... que tudo o que eu quero agora é beijar você e te fazer meu do jeito que nós dois gostamos? – Harry continuou antes de tomar os lábios do marido nos seus num beijo que fez ambos ofegarem em poucos minutos.

Parando poucas vezes para tomar ar, o casal acabou deitados lado a lado na cama para não emplastar a barriga proeminente do loiro. Até o bebê parecia saber da necessidade que seus pais tinham um do outro que ficou quietinho enquanto eles devoravam um a boca do outro.

- Hum... eu estava com saudade. – Draco murmurou com os lábios rentes aos de Harry enquanto corria suas mãos pelas costas e cabelos do moreno.

- Eu também, meu anjo. – harry respondeu enquanto se ocupava em beijar e mordiscar o pescoço alvo do marido. Ia deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas espalhadas por onde passava. – Sabe que você as vezes veste roupas de mais? – perguntou divertido enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa que o loiro vestia.

- E você é lento como sempre, Harry. – Draco retrucou divertido fazendo um gesto com as mãos que fizeram as roupas desaparecerem. Aquela era um dos poucos feitiços sem varinha que ele tinha aprendido e achava muito útil. – Bem melhor não acha?

- Perfeito. – Harry respondeu e voltou a atacar aquela boca que o escravizava.

Ficaram se beijando durante um bom tempo até que seus corpos clamaram pela satisfação que lhes estavam negando. Ajudando Draco a ficar numa posição confortável Harry convocou o lubrificante e depois de preparar o seu loiro com carinho e cuidado ele se colocou de forma a saciar a ambos, sentindo um arrepio de frisson percorrer seu corpo como acontecia sempre que estava prestes a tomar o loiro.

Foi quando um estrondo seguido de um grito fez ambos pularem de susto.

- POTTEEEERR!!

- PAI! O que você está fazendo? – Draco perguntou alarmado por ter sido pego daquela forma, prestes a ser possuído por Harry, pelo seu próprio pai que havia invadido o seu quarto de repente.

- Não se atreva a encostar este seu... sua..._ isso _no meu filho, Potter!

- Senhor Malfoy! O que está fazendo no meu quarto? – Harry havia praticamente caído da cama quando viu seu sogro irromper pela porta gritando. Rapidamente ele puxou um lençol para cobrir-se.

Nisso entraram Severus, Sírius e Remus no quarto atrás de Lúcius, que permanecia parado olhando irado para o genro.

- Mas o quê está acontecendo aqui afinal? – perguntou Remus, mas então percebeu o estado desnudo do casal na cama e ruborizou – Oh...

- POR MERLIN!! O quê demônios vocês tão fazendo no meu quarto?! – Draco já estava a beira da histeria ao ver todos os outros entrarem também. – Papai! O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Este pervertido do seu marido não pode ficar um dia sem te importunar? Está no cio por acaso?

- Importunar? – Harry perguntou incrédulo e irritado. – São vocês que estão importunando. O que estão fazendo aqui afinal? – perguntou olhando para os quatro homens que estavam parados diante da cama.

Enquanto Lúcius parecia enfurecido, Remus desviava o olhar totalmente vermelho de vergonha. Severus apenas tinha uma expressão de desdém mesclado com desgosto por ter presenciado tal cena enquanto tinha os braços cruzados em frente a ele. Quanto a Sírius, parou com os olhos esbugalhados e expressão totalmente transtornada. Percebendo a reação, ou a Não-reação do companheiro, remus o sacudiu de leve.

- Siri. Você está bem? Sírius fala alguma coisa.

- Ohhh... meus olhos... – o moreno de olhos azuis gemeu desconsolado enquanto cobria os olhos com ambas as mãos. – Acho que queimei minhas córneas, Moony!

- Bem feito! Quem manda entrar assim no quarto dos outros? – perguntou Draco enfadado. A esta altura ele já havia se coberto com um lençol e estava recostado na cabeceira da cama enquanto Harry tentava vestir a calça que havia convocado sem deixar cair o lençol. – Posso saber o que diabos vocês querem? Por que invadiram meu quarto desse jeito, pai?

- É, isso eu também quero saber. – Harry havia finalmente conseguido se vestir e olhava feio para o quarteto.

- Cale-se, seu pervertido. – Lúcius siseou devolvendo o olhar feio mais com muito mais intensidade para o genro – Venha, _Dragãozinho _deixe que o papai cuida de você. – Lúcius havia se acercado da cama e começado a arrumar as cobertas sobre Draco. Com um meneio de varinha ele fez aparecer um pijama de seda azul claro no corpo do filho que olhava para ele estupefato.

- Pára com isso, papai. O que deu em você? – Draco estava enfadado e envergonhado do comportamento bizarro do pai. – E não me chame de dragãozinho. É humilhante.

- Tudo bem, Dragão, você apenas está estressado com tudo o que este seu marido imbecil anda fazendo.

- Hei, eu não sou imbecil!

- Venha filhote. Se quiser pode dormir com o papai esta noite e...

- Pai!

- Agora já chega, Lúcius. – Severus finalmente se pronunciou. Olhando para Draco completamente envergonhado pelo comportamento estapafúrdio e inesperado de Lúcius e sem dar importância para as risadinhas que Remus tentava fazer Sírius abafar, ele pegou o braço do companheiro e o tirou de perto da cama.

- Mas Severus...

- Eu disse chega, Lúcius. Draco já é grande o suficiente para dormir na sua própria cama em companhia do marido, como seu ventre intumescido pode comprovar. Além do mais o que eu devo fazer enquanto você dorme com o seu _"dragãozinho"_? – ele perguntou sarcasticamente e sem dar chance ao outro para contestar respondeu ele mesmo: - Já sei, talvez eu deva me juntar a Black e Lupin para um _Ménage a trois_¹!

- ECA!!

- É claro que não, seu pervertido, seboso! – remus e Sírius reacionaram respectivamente.

- Vocês querem parar de agir como idiotas e me dizerem de uma vez por todas o que querem no nosso quarto? – Harry estava bem chateado porque todos pareciam ter esquecido da sua presença ali.

- Na verdade, nada, harry. – Remus respondeu primeiro.

- Eu e meu Moony só seguimos o Snivellus e o oxigenado para ver se não faziam nada mal com você. – Sírius explicou.

- A quem você está chamando de oxigenado, Black? – Lúcius perguntou irritado – E vocês subiram por que são uns enxeridos, isso sim. Queriam era espiar a mim e Severus, seus _voyers!_

- Mas é claro que não!

- Ora, Black. Confesse que esta sua raiva por mim é na verdade tensão sexual mal resolvida. – Severus riu-se da cara de Sírius.

- O QUÊ?!

- Absolutamente não! – Remus e Sírius tornaram a reclamar respectivamente.

- Escute aqui seu seboso, seu imundo e... – Sírius desandou a xingar mas foi interrompido.

- CHEGA!

Todos olharam para Draco que foi quem havia gritado. Ele já estava ficando tonto com todos brigando e falando ao seu redor. Bando de desocupados e enxeridos!

- Vocês vão sair agora do meu quarto! E CALADOS! NÃO QUERO HOUVIR NEM UM PIO!

- Mas Draco... – lúcius ainda tentou mais foi interrompido pelo filho.

- EU DISSE NEM UM PIO! E AGORA VÃO! VÃO!

Lentamente os quatros abaixaram as cabeças e foram saindo de fininho do quarto. Lúcius saiu por último e ainda lançou um olhar para o filho, mas ele apenas cruzou os braços e fechou a cara mais ainda.

Quando ouviu a porta fechar-se num click, Draco virou-se para Harry que havia tratado de ficar quietinho num canto quando viu o marido começar a fumegar de raiva. Era melhor ficar calado para não sobrar pra ele.

- E você? Vai ficar aí parado que nem um ás de paus? Venha logo deitar!

Sem titubear harry deitou-se de calça mesmo e tratou de não enfadar mais ainda seu explosivo marido. Quando Draco estava assim era melhor não contrariá-lo. Melhor para sua saúde, é claro.

* * *

Já havia passado duas semanas desde que Lúcius, Severus, Remus e Sírius se mudaram para a Mansão dos Potter´s. Duas semanas de discussões, gritos, feitiços, gritos, explosões de humor por parte de certo loiro grávido, grito...

Harry já não sabia o que fazer. Estava vendo a hora de Draco simplesmente botar a criança para fora enquanto berrava com os visitantes.

Isso porque Lúcius parecia que havia baixado um espírito M_amãe Galinha _nele e tentava cercar Draco de mimos e agrados que o sufocavam. Enquanto Severus e Sírius faziam o que sabiam de melhor: brigar entre eles.

Só Remus parecia entender que Draco estava praticamente nos nove meses de gravidez e que a qualquer momento podia dar à luz por conta da pressão pela qual estava passando.

Foi por isso que ele resolveu ter uma conversa com Harry e sugerir a ele algumas coisinhas.

* * *

Harry havia entrado no quarto devagar. Um dos elfos havia lhe dito que Draco estava cochilando. A tempos que o loiro não descansava durante a tarde isso preocupava Harry.

Ele havia conversado com Remus e achou sua idéia muito boa. Por isso agora lá estava ele convocando com a varinha algumas coisas deles dois e acondicionando tudo numa mala que foi devidamente encolhida e posta no seu bolso. Com o máximo de cuidado eu tomou o loiro nos braços, tentando não desperta-lo e foi em direção da lareira do quarto deles. Jogando um pouco de pó de flú ele viu surgir enormes chamas verdes onde antes não tinha nada dentro da lareira. e falando baixinho um destino sumiu entre as chamas com seu tesouro precioso entre os braços.

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, ainda tem alguem lendo isto?

Eu sei que demorei um século pra postar este capítulo, mas o que aconteceu foi que eu simplesmente perdi completamente a inspiração. Não consegui escrever mais de duas linhas por vez, e isso me frustro muito por que adoro esta fic e estava adorando escrevê-la. Foi algo repentino, eu perdi todas as idéias que tinha para o final dela.

mas isso não quer dizer que vou abandonar esta fic sem um final. odeio fics abandonada e não faria isso com meus leitores.

pra quem está acompanhando a fi _O Belo e A Fera _não se preocupe, a fic está toda pronta não tem como eu perder a inspiração. A _Cabo de Guerra _está demorando umpouco porque oo esboço dos proximos capitulos estão no meu pc que foi para a assistencia tecnica mas já está voltando por isso, aguardem novas emoções.

Bom, eu agradeço de coração à aqueles que me mandaram reviews e que continuam a ler minha fic. um beijão no coração de todos e vocês e mesmo não merecendo espero reviews.

Até mais!

BM.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 – Meu maior desejo realizado

POV de Severus

Realmente não sei ainda o que estou fazendo nesta casa de malucos. Sim, por que até Lúcius começou a agir como um doido quando resolveu vir morar aqui. E aquele filho da mãe não podia ser piedoso e me deixar onde eu estava. Não.

Tinha que me arrastar junto com ele. Para morarmos todos juntos como uma grande e barulhenta e incomoda família! Isto tudo é ridículo. Se eu tivesse continuado na minha querida e gelada masmorra não teria que estar me esquivando das idiotices daquele retardado pulgoso do Black. Mas Lúcius entende isso? NÃO!

Não tem um só dia que o celerado do Black não tente me pregar uma peça ou tente explodir alguma coisa encima de mim ou sei lá o que. É claro que eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados esperando ele me atacar, e vou pra cima dele também. Resultado: a casa parece um campo de batalha, com direito a azarações e feitiços das trevas voando pelos corredores. Os elfos ficam aterrorizados e fazem uma algazarra só por causa disso e consequentemente Draco acaba ficando também irado e aí já viu né? Ninguém se salva quando ele explode.

Nem preciso falar do Lúcius. Este entrou numa paranóia desde que viemos para cá e eu sinceramente não me atrevo a tentar faze-lo reacionar. Da última vez ele quase me lança uma avada só porque eu _sugeri _que ele estava exagerando um pouco com os cuidados com o Draco. Detesto admitir, mas foi assustador.

Então o Lupin fez a gentileza de me explicar que Lúcius estava influenciado pelo sangue _veela _dele. Ele agia assim porque seu instinto veela lhe dizia que precisava cuidar do seu filhote. Por isso ele passava o dia inteiro andando atrás do Draco tentando mima-lo e ficando irascível quando alguém molestava o loiro de alguma forma.

Na hora eu não agradeci ao Lupin pela informação, apesar dela ter me salvado de viajar para o outro plano antes da hora. Eu não o fiz porque aquele pulgoso estava de junto e tinha aquele sorriso irritante na cara de "_meu Moony é mais inteligente que você!"._ Detesto aquele imbecil! Mas aí eu esperei até o Licantropo estar sozinho para expressa meus agradecimentos. O resultado disso não foi nada agradável. O descerebrado do Black viu quando eu e Lupin conversávamos, pensou o pior e armou um escândalo. Lúcius ouviu o estardalhaço, veio ver o que tinha acontecido e quando percebeu o que aquele idiota gritava também acabou acreditando em algo que não era verdade. O resultado disso? Os quatros acabamos duelando nos jardins, com direito a _crucios _e até mesmo avadas voando pelo jardim até que Potter chegou e nos obrigou a parar com aquilo. Agora toda vez que eu e o Lupin nos cruzamos por algum corredor ou sala aqueles dois nos olham como se fossem cortar nossas cabeças e pendura-las sobre a lareira.

Hoje Potter e Lupin passaram um bom tempo conversando na biblioteca. Eles estão preocupados com o Draco. Não estão sendo fáceis para ele estes últimos tempos da gravidez. Além de coordenar os elfos para que a casa funcione como um relógio suíço ele ainda tem se estressado o tempo todo com esta situação que se instalou na sua casa. Claro que a culpa é toda do Black, mas ninguém me ouve quando eu digo isso. Se ele parasse de tentar me azarar o Draco não se aborreceria tanto tentando evitar que nós derrubemos a casa.

E ele ainda tem o Lúcius correndo atrás dele o dia inteiro tentando paparica-lo ou falando mal do marido dele e agindo como uma mamãe-galinha. Isso o enlouquece. Alem de tudo isso ele anda muito preocupado com o bebê. Afinal, não é uma coisa tão natural homens darem à luz. Isso deixaria qualquer um aterrorizado. Por isso ele anda tão cansado, com olheiras e continuamente mal-humorado. Não disse nada, mas também estou preocupado com ele. As crianças, ainda mais as de sangue veela, tendem a ter vontade própria e isso pode significar um trabalho de parto totalmente fora do programado.

POV de Remus

Não sei o que acontece com Sírius e Severus. Merlin sabe que eu até tento entender, mas a cada dia eu os entendo menos. Tudo bem, na época da escola ambos não se suportavam, mas isso foi há anos! Hoje eles estão adultos e supõe-se que eles devam se comportar como tais. Mas isso é só a minha opinião. Na prática é bem diferente.

Todo dia é a mesma coisa, ambos ficam se provocando, se espicaçando até que um deles lance a primeira azaração. A partir daí ninguém mais tem sossego. È azaração pra um lado, maldição para o outro e assim eles passam os dias entre gritos, explosões e feitiços.

Se eu fosse deixar o meu lado lupino tomar conta dos meus instintos eu viveria morrendo de ciúmes destas rusgas entre eles. É sério, esta relação dos dois beira a atração sexual mal resolvida. Mas eu sei me controlar e desisti de tentar intervir a muito tempo. Se ambos querem se matar, então que fiquem a vontade. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar neste momento. Como por exemplo, a situação do Draco.

Não que eu estivesse totalmente de acordo com a relação dos dois quando tudo aconteceu, mas aos poucos eu vi que o loiro realmente amava o Harry e que precisava do apoio de alguém para passar por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu então resolvi pagar pra ver, e não me arrependi. Eles se amam de verdade, com um amor forte e que é capaz de passar pelas piores provações e continuar intacto. Mas eles souberam superar os obstáculos até aqui, então ainda tento ter um pouco de fé nessa loucura toda.

Hoje eu conversei com o Harry sobre o que eu acho da atual situação do Draco. Ele também concorda comigo de que a qualquer momento Draco pode entrar em trabalho de parto por causa das idiotices destes três. Por isso eu sugeri que ele tirasse o Draco um pouco de casa, para ele ter um descanso e para não ficar traumatizado com os últimos dias da sua gravidez pro resto da vida, é claro. Eles precisam curtir estes últimos dias juntos e sem ninguém para atrapalhar...

- POTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!!!

Portas foram batidas, passos apressados foram escutados no corredor e em mais dois segundos Lúcius totalmente esquecido da sua posição de Patriarca Aristocrático Malfoy apareceu descabelado, vermelho e absolutamente furioso na escada que ligava o andar superior ao térreo da Mansão e continuou a gritar com os outros três que vieram correndo ver a causa de semelhante grito:

- ESTE DELINQUENTE SEQUESTROU O MEU FILHO!

- O QUÊ? – Sírius berrou enquanto o loiro descia as escadas como um pé de vento.

- Maldito Griffindor, Testa Rachada dos Infernos, o Lord devia ter acabado com ele quando teve chance.

- Ei! O meu afilhado não é nada disso!

- Chega! Agora não é hora pra isto. – Severus que havia estado lendo numa poltrona levantou-se quando ouviu o grito de Lúcius. – Acalme-se Lúcius e me diga o que houve.

- Severus tem razão – Remus concordou e recebeu dois olhares fulminantes de Lúcius e Sírius respectivamente. – O que? Ele está certo mesmo. Diga Lúcius, o que aconteceu?

- Este meliante que vocês chamam de afilhado seqüestrou o meu Dragãozinho! Eu estava indo ver como estava o Draco e só tive tempo de vê-lo entrar na lareira com o meu filho _desmaiado _nos braços e sumir.

- Ele não _seqüestrou _o Draco, Lúcius. – Severus retrucou – Apenas está tentando dar ao marido um tempo de sossego para que o parto não seja tão estressante. Você e Black não o deixavam descansar aqui, então...

- Alto lá! A culpa não é minha, você e Lúcius são quem mais importunavam o pobre Draco.

- Meu filho não é pobre, Black, e se existem culpados aqui são você e o Severus que vivem brigando pela casa.

- Você devia ME defender, Lúcius Malfoy! Eu não sou o culpado de você ter idéias estaparfúdias e resolver vir morar com o pulguento do Black!

- Eu não me mudei para morar com o Black, Severus! Vim para cuidar do meu filho. O retardado do Potter foi quem trouxe estes dois infelizes para infernizar a vida do meu Dragãozinho!

- Eu e Moony não somos infelizes, sua Praga do Egito Albina!

- Ora, seu...

- CHEGA!

Todos emudeceram quando ouviram o grito de Remus. Sírius foi o primeiro a se encolher e sentar como o bom cãozinho que era com cara de cachorro que roeu um sapato. Severus jamais admitiria, mas sentiu um frio na espinha que ele não sabia se era excitação ou temor. Talvez fosse os dois. Já Lúcius ficou parado como uma estátua com a boca aberta.

Ninguém nunca teve a audácia de gritar com ele, nem mesmo o próprio Lord das Trevas havia feito isso e agora este licantropo o havia feito e seu lado veela simplesmente ficou quietinho, sem reagir diante do enfado de uma criatura aparentemente mais poderosa que ele. Absolutamente impossível.

- Vocês deviam se envergonhar deste comportamento ridículo! Não parecem ter saído ainda dos corredores de Hogwarts. Harry e Draco são muito mais jovens e mil vezes mais maduros que todos você juntos. – Remus olhava para todos os três que devagar iam aparentando sentir vergonha, pois iam gradativamente enrubescendo. Até mesmo Lúcius trazia um leve rubor na face.

- Moony...

- Quieto Sírius! Não quero ouvir nada de vocês três. Deviam parar de pensar apenas no próprio desconforto e pensar que Draco está prestes a trazer uma nova vida ao mundo. Que está assustado apesar de não querer aparentar. Você, Sírius Black! – Remus apontou um dedo para Sírius que se encolheu mais ainda – Devia apoiar seu afilhado num momento como este, tentar ser o pai que ele precisa e não ficar correndo atrás do Severus.

- Espere um pouco, Lupin... – Severus tentou falar, mas Remus não deixou.

- Você nem continue, Severus. É tão culpado quando Sírius. Draco vê em você um pai desde que soube da relação entre você e Lúcius e é assim que você retribui o afeto dele? – Severus baixou os olhos, envergonhado. - Como acha que ele está se sentindo sabendo que teve de sair de sua própria casa para poder ter seu filho em paz?

Sírius e Severus estavam mudos, cabisbaixos e envergonhados por saber que o lupino tinha razão.

- E quanto a você, Lúcius Malfoy...

- Eu não fiz nada.

- Não? Acha mesmo que ficar seguindo o Draco dia e noite, sufocando ele, falando mal do marido dele, tentando encher ele de comida e de conselhos que ele com certeza não queria ouvir é não fazer nada?

- Bom, eu...

- Não perca seu tempo argumentando sobre algo que você sabe que eu tenho razão. Vocês três transformaram a vida do Draco e do Harry num inferno. E ainda se acham no direito de ficar brigando entre si procurando a quem culpar?

- Você tem razão, Moony. – Sírius estava realmente murcho. Ninguém sabia dar bronca como o seu Remus, ele admitia. Para Moony chegar a perder as estribeiras era preciso que a situação tenha chegado ao limite. E parece que esta realmente chegou. – Eu sinto muito. Devia ter apoiado mais ao pequeno Prongs. James esperava isso de mim e eu não o fiz.

- Não tem que me pedir desculpas Sírius. Nenhum de vocês tem de fazê-lo. Só quero que prestem atenção nas idiotices que andam fazendo e tentem agir como os adultos que se supõe que vocês sejam.

- Você está certo Remus. – surpreendentemente quem falou foi Lúcius. E seu tom de voz não tinha a frieza ou o desdém característico. No lugar estava uma preocupação genuína pelo seu único filho. – Agora não adianta ficarmos aqui discutindo de quem é a culpa, sabendo que todos nós temos culpa. O que me preocupa agora é saber para onde foram estes dois.

Remus olhava para Lúcius atrás de alguma pista para saber se ele não estava fingindo somente para saber pra onde Harry havia levado o Draco. Mas só conseguiu ver a preocupação do meio-veela.

- Acho que devíamos deixar que os dois se entendessem sozinhos, sem a nossa interferência. – respondeu Remus. Ele sentou-se perto de Sírius e este se achegou ainda meio temeroso de levar mais uma bronca. Mas Remus não o rechaçou e até permitiu que ele o tocasse.

- Eu não acho que esta seja a melhor maneira Remus. – Lúcius seguia chamando o outro pelo primeiro nome surpreendendo a todos os outros. – Você mesmo disse: ambos são jovens. Nunca passaram por uma situação como esta. Precisam de ajuda.

- Tudo bem que eles são jovens. Mas se amam. E vão apoiar um ao outro em qualquer situação. Harry estava realmente preocupado com o estado do Draco quando acatou minha sugestão de retirá-lo daqui. A principio pensamos em interná-lo no Saint Mungus logo para esperar a data do parto mais tranqüilo, mas descartamos esta hipótese porque sabem como é o Draco, não ficaria nada feliz confinado num quarto de hospital por mais luxuoso que fosse.

- Tem razão, ele ficaria pior ainda Mas vocês decidiram leva-lo para onde, então? – Lúcius tentou jogar verde, mas não conseguiu nada.

- Sinto muito Lúcius. Harry pediu sigilo sobre o paradeiro deles e eu não vou faltar com a minha palavra. – a declaração de Remus causou rebuliço entre os outros três. – E não adiantam tentar arrancar nada de mim. Harry, prevendo esta inquisição de vocês, fez um feitiço de segredo e eu não consigo falar o paradeiro deles a não ser que seja uma emergência gravíssima.

- Mas esta é uma emergência gravíssima, Moony – Sírius tentou. – Já pensou se Draco entra em trabalho de parto em algum lugar isolado e tendo apenas o Harry por perto?

- Não precisam se preocupar. Quando isto acontecer Harry vai me mandar um aviso e aí sim poderei dizer a vocês onde eles estão.

-Mas isso pode acontecer tarde demais, Remus – Lúcius reclamou. Não queria nem pensar no exasperante costume que os bebês tinham de nascer antes da hora. – Draco pode estar precisando da gente agora mesmo.

- Sinto muito, rapazes. Vamos ter que ter paciência e esperar. – Remus finalizou resoluto.

* * *

_Em algum lugar longe da Mansão Potter-Malfoy_

Surpreendentemente Harry conseguiu aterrisar de pé quando a lareira parou de rodar a sua volta. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de saber que levava uma carga preciosa em seus braços.

O mais impressionante foi que Draco apenas se remexeu em seus braços e não acordou. Devia estar realmente cansado. Pobrezinho. Dirigindo-se para o quarto principal da habitação Harry conseguiu depositar o loiro na enorme cama de casal que dominava o centro deste ainda sem acordá-lo. O quarto estava decorado em suaves tons de azul com detalhes em creme, com cortinas leves na porta-janela que dava para um terraço de frente para a praia. Era um grande cômodo claro, bem ventilado e aconchegante.

Arrumando uma leve coberta sobre o marido Harry se ocupou de guardar a bagagem de ambos no devido lugar e preparar algo para comerem enquanto Draco estava dormindo.

A primeira coisa que percebeu, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos foi que definitivamente não estava em sua casa. Aquele não era o seu colchão feito de penas de gansos tailandeses e a brisa trazia um cheiro de maresia que era impossível sentir em sua mansão situada bem no centro de Londres.

Abrindo os olhos Draco deu-se conta de que apesar de este não ser seu quarto ele conhecia o lugar em que estava. Olhando para fora da porta-janela que dava para a praia percebeu que estava em uma das propriedades de veraneio da família e soube instantaneamente quem era o culpado de estar ali.

Neste momento Harry vinha entrando no quarto com uma bandeja flutuando a sua frente e vendo que o loiro estava acordado sorriu inseguro de ter feito a coisa certa ao trazê-lo até ali.

- Olá, meu amor – Harry depositou a bandeja na mesinha num canto do quarto e acercou-se da cama sorrindo incerto. – Espero que tenha dormido bem.

- Parece que dormi tanto que não percebi você me _seqüestrando_. – respondeu Draco sem expressão.

- Draco, antes que você brigue comigo quero que saiba que só o fiz por você e pelo nosso filho. – Harry nem esperou o outro falar, foi logo se justificando – Você estava enlouquecendo lá em casa e eu sei que a culpa foi em parte minha, mas se não tirasse vocês agora de lá era capaz de você parir enquanto gritava com seu pai ou meu padrinho. Além disso, você mesmo vive dizendo que eu não me importo com você ou com nosso bebê, mas isso não é verdade, tanto que...

- Acalme-se Harry – Draco falou levemente e esboçou um suave sorriso que aliviou o coração do seu marido. – Obrigada por pensar em meu bem estar e ter tido esta atitude sozinho. – terminou zombeteiro.

- Na verdade, eu perguntei ao Remus o que ele achava da idéia antes.

- Bem típico de você. - riu Draco tentando levantar-se. Vendo isso Harry adiantou-se para ajudar.

- Então não está zangado comigo?

- Claro que não. Esta é uma das nossas propriedades que eu mais gosto e a idéia de estar só com você e nosso filhote é maravilhosa.

- Ótimo. Então o que acha de comer algo? Você não vem se alimentando tão bem quanto deveria.

- Esta sim é uma boa idéia. Ultimamente parece que eu só ando com fome. Já estou parecendo uma bola.

- Bobagem, meu anjo. Você está mais lindo que nunca.

- Você é um grande mentiroso, Harry Potter, mas eu te amo e agradeço assim mesmo. – Draco riu e abraçando o marido pelo pescoço de maneira meio desajeitada por conta da barriga protuberante ele o beijou.

- Eu não estou mentindo. – Harry respondeu depois do beijo. – Você é o ser mais lindo do planeta para mim. Carregando o nosso filho então está estupendo. Agora deixemos de conversa e vamos comer. O que acha de nos sentarmos no terraço e apreciar a vista? – convidou feliz por seu marido estar aceitando tudo de muito bom humor. _Graças a Merlin_!, pensou aliviado.

* * *

A primeira semana que passaram na Casa da Praia foi como uma nova Lua de Mel para Harry e Draco. Ambos tomavam sol, andavam na praia e banhavam-se nas águas cristalinas e refrescantes do mar que naquele pedacinho do mundo era só deles. E apesar da adiantada gravidez do loiro ambos entregavam-se a carícias que os deixavam lânguidos e saciados um do outro noite após noite.

Harry tinha sempre o cuidado de fartar o loiro de frutas e comida saudável ao mesmo tempo em que assegurava a ele o quão lindo estava gestando o filho de ambos.

Foram dias maravilhosos para o casal Potter-Malfoy. O que não podia ser dito dos "pais" destes.

Depois de tentar arrancar qualquer informação de Remus durante os primeiros dias, Severus, Lúcius e Sírius estavam mais que frustrados. O lupino era uma verdadeira ostra e se negava terminantemente a dar qualquer informação com relação ao paradeiro do jovem casal.

Sírius até ameaçou uma greve de sexo que depois ele percebeu que prejudicava mais a si que a Remus, pois este farto de tanta pressão declarou que ele entraria em greve se o marido continuasse insistindo. Claro que Sírius recuou e deixou de insistir como os outros. Além do mais, se Moony acreditava que os dois podiam se virar sozinhos, ele também devia acreditar.

Lúcius, no entanto, estava inconformado. Já havia pedido, ordenado, ameaçado e até implorado (o que era indigno de um Malfoy). Mas Remus não se convencia. Continuava a se negar a der o paradeiro dos rapazes. Em certo momento até pensou em apelar para magia das trevas, mas Severus o fez reacionar de uma forma digamos que bem interessante.

Já estavam na metade da segunda semana quando aquele velho e irritante ditado se fez presente: _nada está tão bem que não possa piorar de uma hora para outra. _

Naquele dia Draco tinha acordado com vontade de comer camarão ao alho e óleo feito com camarões dinamarqueses. Harry como já estava acostumado com as esquisitices que acometiam Draco nas horas mais impróprias nunca ficava sem um translador internacional no bolso. Afinal, parecia que todos os desejos do loiro eram de coisas de outro país.

Com a promessa de voltar logo com os ingredientes para o almoço Harry ativou o translador e sumiu. Não se passaram nem meia hora quando Draco começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, como se o bebê não encontrasse uma posição confortável em sua barriga. A sensação foi evoluindo até ser considerada como dor. Era como se o bebê estivesse tentando furar sua barriga com o pé. E Draco começou a se preocupar.

Em meio a mais uma pontada decididamente longa de dor, ele percebeu que alguns objetos do quarto flutuavam ou então, como era o caso do espelho de corpo inteiro que ele tinha no canto esquerdo perto da janela adquiria a forma de um avestruz. Foi então que ele percebeu que estava sofrendo um dos surtos de descontrole de magia dos quais ele lera num livro sobre gravidez masculina. E isso o deixou mais preocupado ainda.

Quando Harry havia lhe explicado que tinha cortado qualquer comunicação com o resto do mundo e mais especificamente com os "pais" deles Draco achou aquilo uma maravilha. Não ter que ouvir os conselhos e mimos de seu pai, não precisar evitar que Severus e Sírius destruíssem sua casa era realmente uma maravilha. Mas agora, sozinho e com o bebê se comportando desta forma estranha Draco não estava se sentindo nada feliz.

Procurando não pensar em nada tão drástico como que estava dando a luz sozinho no meio do nada e sem nunca ter passado por aquilo antes e ainda por cima sem qualquer controle sobre sua magia, Draco tratou de recostar-se em sua cama e pedir fervorosamente a qualquer ser que estivesse ouvindo-o naquele instante que Harry estivesse logo com ele...

* * *

_Em algum lugar da Dinamarca:_

Harry estava andando por uma feira livre em algum vilarejo da Dinamarca atrás dos benditos camarões que Draco tanto queria pro almoço. Apesar da extravagância, ele não podia deixar de ter um sorriso indulgente no rosto quando cumpria mais um capricho do seu tão amado loiro. Eles estavam curtindo aqueles tempos só deles com todo o prazer do mundo. Era como deveria ter sido sempre, apenas ele, Draco e o filho deles que não tardaria em chegar. Harry estava muito ansioso por este momento. Quando avistou uma barraca de frutos do mar ele se adiantou a comprar de uma vez os camarões. Não gostava de deixar Draco muito tempo sozinho sendo tão perto da data prevista pro loiro dar a luz.

Mas ele não dera nem um passo em direção da barraca quando sentira um estranho puxão no umbigo como se tivesse ativado um translador e de repente como tudo a sua volta se tornando um borrão, ele desapareceu da feira onde estava.

A primeira coisa que Harry percebeu quando aterrissou de cara no chão foi um grito de dor. Seu subconsciente registrou que aquela voz pertencia a Draco e isso o fez pular de pé em frações de segundos para avançar até onde estava o loiro. Chegando à porta do quarto que ambos ocupavam, ele escancarou a porta sendo imediatamente arremessado contra a parede do corredor quando tentou entrar.

Ao ouvir o estrondo do corpo do marido batendo na parede Draco fez um esforço para se levantar em um cotovelo para se certificar de que era mesmo Harry que havia chegado.

- H-har-rry, é-é você?

- D-Draco! – Harry exclamou tonto pela segunda batida na cabeça num espaço tão curto de tempo.

- M-me ajuda! – o loiro gemeu quando uma nova onda de dor chegou e ele caiu na cama ofegante fazendo com que Harry se desesperasse e tentasse mais uma vez se levantar cambaleando e avançar, sendo mais uma vez atirado de costas do outro lado do corredor.

- Pára com isso, Draco! – Harry gritou frustrado e todo dolorido. – Você me convoca com não sei que feitiço, sabendo que eu poderia ter rachado no meio e agora que eu estou aqui você fica me repelindo!

- S-seu IDIOTA! – Draco gritou quando uma pontada de dor o acometeu. Sentido aquelas dores horríveis e sem ter noção do que realmente estava acontecendo com ele, a última coisa que ele tinha era paciência pra explicar algo ao marido. – Você não vê que eu não estou fazendo isso, seu imbecil? - ele ofegou quando a dor aliviou.

- Se não é você então quem está fazen...

- Seu maldito estúpido! Não vê que estou tendo UM DESCONTROLE DE MAGIA, ENERGÚMENO? – o loiro agora gritava por que à medida que ele falava a dor ia aumentando. – Não acredito que você tenha derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas dos últimos tempos! Não consegue nem me ajudar num momento como esse... AAAAIII!!!! – Draco terminou num grito quando a dor se tornou insuportável.

- C-calma, Draco! E-e-eu-u vou t-te ajudar! – harry agora estava decididamente desesperado. Seu marido estava sentindo as dores do parto, tendo um surto de descontrole de magia e ele era incapaz de fazer algo pra ajudar. Nem sequer se aproximar. _Por Merlin, o que eu faço?, _Harry pensou frenético, sem conseguir pensar em nada concreto para ajudar. Foi ao ouvir um grito particularmente alto do seu marido que Harry teve um estalo e lembrou:

- Remus! – ele precisava do licantropo e agora. – Não se preocupe Draco, eu estou indo buscar ajuda! – e sem esperar que o loiro reclamasse saiu em disparada para a lareira e jogando pó de flú nas chamas ele gritou seu endereço e esperou impaciente.

Naquele dia tanto Remus quanto Lúcius estavam inquietos. Ambos não conseguiam se concentrar em nada e parecia com a cabeça em outro mundo, o que gerou muitas desconfianças em Severus e Sírius.

Os quatro estavam almoçando calados lançando olhares furtivos para os outros (no caso de Severus e Sírius) e absortos em seus próprios pensamentos (como Remus e Lúcius) quando um grito vindo da sala os sobressaltou e os fez corre todos para ver quem era, sentindo um repentino pânico quando viram que era Harry e seu estado.

- Harry! O que aconteceu? – Remus questionou aflito pela aparência desgrenhada do moreno.

- Seu maldito seqüestrador! O que fez com o meu filho? – Lúcius gritou ao ver o moreno, totalmente esquecido de que já sabia que o genro não tinha seqüestrado o seu filhote.

- O Draco está dando a luz! Venham rápido. – O moreno gritou e deu lugar pra que todos atravessassem para a casa de praia enquanto murmurava umas palavras para permitir o acesso dos demais a casa.

Os quatro nem esperaram outra indicação. Houve um breve tumulto, pois os quatro tentaram entrar na lareira de vez, mas depois de alguns empurrões e safanões, todos passaram e acabaram aterrissando na sala da Casa da Praia.

Imediatamente ouviram um grito medonho vindo da direção dos quartos, o que os pôs em alerta. Vendo que Harry continuava de pé perto deles torcendo as mãos num gesto aflito Lúcius siseou.

- Seu filho de uma manticora, o que ainda está fazendo aqui que não foi ajudar seu marido?

- Se ele ao menos me permitisse chegar perto! Está sofrendo um surto de descontrole de magia e...

- Acalme-se Harry. – Remus acercou-se ao moreno e tratando de pensar com rapidez ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar o afilhado Remus começou a agir: - Severus, eu preciso que você volte à casa de Harry e traga suas poções curativas, o Draco vai precisar. Sírius, você vai até Hogwarts e traz Madame Pomfrey, preciso que ela me ajude com o parto. Lúcius você e Harry venham comigo, preciso dos dois para atravessar a barreira que a magia de Draco criou.

Ao ouvir as ordens do castanho todos tentaram coloca-las em pratica e depois de alguns encontrões por conta do nervosismo todos foram cumprir com sua parte.

Remus, Lúcius e Harry foram para a porta do quarto de onde podiam ouvir a respiração acelerada e uns quantos gemidos de Draco.

- Lúcius, quero que direcione todo o seu poder veela para Draco, faça sua essência veela reconhecer a sua. E Harry preciso que use sua magia para envolver e subjugar a de Draco. Recorra ao elo criado entre vocês no seu enlace, suas magias estão entrelaçadas e por isso a dele reconhecerá a sua.

Um grito foi ouvido detrás da porta, o que fez com que tanto Harry quanto Lúcius enrijecer.

- Façam agora! – Remus comandou ao ouvir o grito.

E ambos concentraram todas suas forças no que precisavam fazer. Uma força começou a emanar tanto de Harry quanto de Lúcius. As auras de ambos ficaram completamente visíveis e então uma espécie de espectro se despegava do corpo de Harry e se adiantava até a porta que abriu-se completamente dando passagem para que o espectro de magia se adiantasse o campo de magia que Draco havia criado involuntariamente ao redor dele mesmo.

Enquanto este espectro agia o poder veela de Lúcius tratava de convencer os instintos de seu filho de que eles queriam ajudar e fazer com que o escudo se tornasse cada vez mais fraco. A aparência de Lúcius havia se modificado sutilmente: seus olhos perderam as íris tornando-se totalmente prateados ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele e cabelo pareciam brilhar. Seus cabelos adquiriram um ar esvoaçante mesmo sem ter vento naquele momento e sua beleza tornou-se mais marcante ainda. Seu poder veela estava completamente exposto, tratando de se fazer reconhecer pelo poder do filho.

Já Harry parecia em transe e tinha sua aura brilhando em tons de dourado e prata ao seu redor. O único sinal do esforço que estava fazendo eram seus olhos que estavam firmementes fechados num esforço em se concentrar.

O que pareceu levar horas para acontecer não passou de segundos. As forças combinadas de Harry e Lúcius lograram subjugar e amansar a magia e o instinto veela do loiro deitado na cama.

Quando sentiu o campo ceder Harry adiantou-se pelo quarto e sem nem sentir o espectro incorporar-se de volta a ele adiantou-se para seu marido e segurou a mão pálida que agarrava com fervor os lençóis da cama.

- Tudo bem, Draco, nós estamos aqui. – Harry afastou as mechas que haviam se grudado a fronte suada do outro enquanto falava num tom calmo na intenção de acalmar o loiro.

- Rápido Harry, me ajude a tirar a roupa dele e prepara-lo para o parto. – Remus sempre racional entrou eficiente no quarto sendo logo seguido por Lúcius que postou-se do outro lado da cama e murmurava palavras de conforto para seu primogênito.

No momento em que Harry usando magia não-verbal para despir o marido chagava Madame Pomfrey junto com Sírius e Severus que tinha uma caixa entre as mãos.

- Certo, pessoal, - Madame Pomfrey tornou-se dona da situação assim que chegou – ficarão aqui apenas Harry e Remus para me ajudar. Os demais podem esperar lá fora. E Severus se isto são as poções que Draco vai precisar pode deixá-las aqui na mesinha de cabeceira. – a senhora ao mesmo tempo em que falava ia agitando a varinha fazendo aparecer tudo o que precisaria para o parto.

Os outros saíram do quarto de má vontade, Lúcius mais do que todos ia resmungando, mas Severus tratou de arrasta-lo para fora, deixando apenas Remus e madame Pomfrey que organizavam todo o material e Harry que segurava a mão e dava beijos na testa de um Draco que parecia completamente suado e arquejante.

- Harry, preciso que você o recline contra o seu peito e passe um pouco de sua magia para ele, isso vai estabilizar a magia do Draco.

Seguindo as instruções da senhora Harry levantou com cuidado o corpo do marido e sentando-se recostado a cabeceira da cama o acomodou em seu peito.

Madame Pomfrey misturava umas poções que Severus tinha deixado ao mesmo tempo em que Remus tratava de esterilizar através de magia tudo ao redor.

- Aqui, querido, é para diminuir a dor, beba. – ela fez Draco beber um líquido de cor azul e este fez uma careta por conta do sabor. Mas na mesma hora sentiu um alivio considerável na dor que estava sentindo. Tanto que conseguiu falar virando o rosto ligeiramente para o marido.

- Da próxima vez que quiser um filho, vou sugerir a você que engravide uma vaca, seu maldito! Não vou passar por isso de novo!

- Acalme-se Draco, você...

- Me acalmar?! ME ACALMAR?! VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DA DOR QUE ESTOU SENTINDO, SEU MISERÁVEL, ENTÃO NÃO ME MANDE ME ACALMAR!!

- Primeiro foi você quem quis este filho e segundo, eu mais do que ninguém sei o que é sentir dor. – Harry replicou começando a se irritar.

- POIS VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDÉIA DA DOR QUE É PARIR UM FILHO! DEIXE-ME RETORCER SUA VIRILIDADE E VOCÊ TERÁ NOÇÃO DA METADE DA DOR QUE ESTOU SENTINDO POR SUA CULPA! NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU POTTER, NUNCA MAIS!!

- Respire Draco. – Madame Pomfrey sugeriu calmamente. Já havia feito muitos partos na sua vida, sabia que os casais se comportavam de maneira estranha nestas ocasiões, e já conhecia os dois muito bem, para se espantar com as ações bizarras deles. Remus também seguia preparando tudo para quando a criança nascesse sem se importar com a gritaria, afinal atualmente ele morava com Lúcius, Severus, Draco e Harry, ou seja, estava acostumado as gritarias deles.

- NUCA MAIS VOCÊ VAI ME TOCAR, POTTER! NUNCA MAIS! – Draco gritava em meio à respiração cachorrinho que aprendera no pré-natal.

- VOCÊ É QUEM TEM SE LEMBRAR DISSO QUANDO VIR PRA CIMA DE MIM!

- POIS EU NÃO IREI MAIS PRA CIMA DE VOCÊ!

- ÓTIMO!

- ÓTIMO!

- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

- Respire Draco, está quase na hora de começar a empurrar, seu canal está quase totalmente formado.

- VENHA VOCÊ RESPIRAR ENQUANTO ESTA SENDO RASGADO AO MEIO, SUA VELHA INSUPORTÁVEL!

- DRACO! NÃO FALE ASSIM COM MADAME POMFREY!

- FALO COMO EU QUISER! QUEM ESTÁ MORRENDO SOU E-EU... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

- Pronto Draco, quando eu contar até três pode começar a empurrar. Vamos lá um, dois, três empurre.

-HUHHUNNNNNNNNNNNNN... – o loiro fazia tanta força que já estava quase roxo.

- Vamos lá Draco, você consegue. – Harry o animava enquanto Remus tratava de passar um pano úmido para que harry limpasse o suor do rosto do outro.

- De novo, Draco. Empurre.

E ficaram alguns minutos nisso, o que para Draco pareceu séculos, até que Madame Pomfrey gritou:

- Já estou vendo a cabeça, Draco, empurre mais uma vez!

- Não consigo mais... – o loiro estava perdendo suas forças e falava ofegante enquanto lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos.

- Consegue sim. É o nosso filho Draco. – Harry segurava uma das mãos do marido enquanto que com o outro braço o mantinha recostado em seu peito. – Pense em quanto esperamos para tê-lo conosco. Por favor, Draco, só mais um pouco meu amor. Por mim.

Aquilo pareceu dar uma injeção de animo ao loiro que voltou a empurrar com todo o ímpeto que tinha. Mais uns minutos e quando pensava que já não conseguiria, Draco pôde escutar um lamentoso e revoltado choro ao mesmo tempo em que sentia como se tivessem arrancado uma parte do seu corpo.

- Nasceu! É um menino! – Remus gritou emocionado ao ver Madame Pomfrey acomodar o pequeno sobre o peito de Draco, que com a mão trêmula pegou a pequena mãozinha que o bebê agitava revoltado enquanto chorava a plenos pulmões.

- Oi filhinho. – Draco sussurrou chorando emocionado. Nunca tinha visto um ser tão belo quanto aquele criado pelo amor dele e do seu querido Harry. Por falar em Harry, Draco levantou os olhos para o marido e o que viu o emocionou ainda mais.

Harry parecia em transe desde que escutou o primeiro choro do seu filho. _Seu filho!_ Um ser gerado do amor entre ele e seu marido. O começo da família que ele tanto ansiou ter durante toda sua vida. E ver aquele pequeno pedacinho de gente chorar e espernear ainda todo sujo de sangue sobre o peito de Draco o emocionou mais do que ele jamais pensou. Sua vida era completa agora. Lágrimas silenciosas deslizavam pelo rosto que trazia um sorriso lindo desenhado os lábios.

- Harry, quero apresentar-lhe seu filho. – Draco levantou a criança em dirão do marido. – Diz oi pro papai, filhote.

Ainda todo sem jeito, Harry pegou o bebê nos braços e começou a niná-lo e murmurar coisas para acalmá-lo. Este vendo que estava em outros braços e ouvindo aquela voz que lhe parecia familiar foi deixando de chorar ate que ficou caladinho olhando para aquele homem que o tinha nos braços.

Era realmente uma cena linda, Draco chorava vendo os dois amores de sua vida juntos ao seu lado. Estava tão entretido que nem percebia Remus e Madame Pomfrey terminando de limpa-lo e fechar o canal de parto.

- Harry, dê-me o bebê para que eu possa limpa-lo. – Remus disse suavemente quebrando a magia do momento.

Harry passou-lhe o filho e virando-se para o marido que lhe sorria cansado falou:

- Muito obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – draco indagou

- Por me dar mais um motivo para viver. Por me dar esta prova do seu amor por mim. Por tudo.

- Eu te amo Harry. Quem tem agradecer sou eu. Ele é perfeito.

- E como vamos chamá-lo?

- Estava pensando em Tristan, o que acha?

- É lindo, então será Tristan Malfoy-Potter.

- Aqui está o pequeno de vocês. – Remus trazia o bebê devidamente limpo e vestido num macaquinho azul claro e enrolado em uma manta branca e o colocou nos braços do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que Madame Pomfrey passava para Harry uma mamadeira com leite especial para amamentar o recém nascido.

- Aqui está harry, ele está com fome. Dê a ele enquanto está morno, vou chamar os outros. – e com isso ele deixou o quarto para buscar os outros "avôs" do bebê.

Ajeitando-se melhor na cama, draco pegou a mamadeira e encostou o bico nos lábios rosados do filho e este começou a sugar com voracidade.

- Ele tem o seu apetite Harry. – Draco brincou enquanto observava o filho mamar com gula. O bebê tinha as feições delicadas dos Malfoy, com uma penugem clarinha sobre a cabeça o que indicava que os teria da mesma cor que Draco, mas os olhos tinham um tom esverdeado que denotava ser a mesma cor dos de Harry.

Os demais entraram no quarto e depararam-se com a cena mais bela que já tinham visto: Draco alimentava o filho nos seus braços enquanto Harry abraçava a ambos embevecido com a linda criança que ele e o marido havia produzido, ambos totalmente alheios aos demais no quarto. Ninguém ousou perturbar aquela cena tão comovente e deixaram à pequena família em sua bolha de felicidade.

* * *

Epílogo

Harry saiu da lareira, esbaforido e sem se importar com ninguém que estava na sala subiu os degraus da escada da sua casa que levava para o segundo andar e sem se deter entrou direto em seu quarto.

Deparou-se com um Draco suado e ofegante respirando aceleradamente na cama de ambos.

- Draco... – o moreno correu para se juntar ao marido que estendeu a mão e agarrou a do moreno. – como você está, meu amor?

- C-como você acha que eu estou me sentindo, Potter? – Draco grunhiu. – Eu não já disse que não ia fazer isso de novo? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

- Esta é a quarta vez na verdade.

- POIS DESTA VEZ ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO! AAAHHHHHHH...

- Está bem. Nunca mais, Draco. Juro que não te toco nunca mais. – Harry aconchegou o marido no peito e segurou sua mão firmemente.

Remus estranhou a cena.

- Não vão gritar um com o outro esta vez?

- Não dá tempo. – Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

- Cada criança chega mais rápido. Huuunnnnnn... - draco falou mas neste momento chegava mais uma forte contração.

- Faça força agora Draco. – Madame Pomfrey indicou.

Depois de alguns poucos minutos um chorinho lamentoso foi ouvido no quarto e no corredor. De repente a porta escancarou-se e três pequenos pés de vento entraram correndo e subiram na cama para conhecer o novo irmãozinho.

- Crianças, esperem um pouco... - Remus ia começar a reclamar com os três pequenos que se acotovelavam para ver melhor o bebê nos braços do pai, mas Harry cortou.

- Deixe-os Remus. Eu disse a eles que poderiam ver o irmãozinho assim que nascesse. – Harry olhava sorridente para sua família na enorme cama do quarto dele e de seu marido. Olhando para o bebê, embevecidos estavam seus três filhos mais velhos: Tristan, o mais velho, era a cópia fiel de Draco com exceção dos olhos verdes e dos cabelos revoltados como os de Harry; Amelie, a segunda tinha os olhos prateados e os cabelos loiros, mas tinha as feições idênticas e a pele dourada como o pai moreno e o ex-caçula, Nathaniel, que era moreno como Harry e tinha os olhos verdes e algumas mechas claras nos cabelos pretos.

- E como se chama o novo bebê papai? – Nathaniel perguntou a Harry que olhou para Draco como se pedisse sua aprovação e respondeu.

– Dáhlia Malfoy-Potter.

- É um lindo nome – Draco sorriu olhando para o bebê em seus braços. Ela tinha a pele como alabastro e os cabelos pretos. Mas seus olhos é que foi uma total surpresa: era violeta, o que denotava um grande poder mágico.

Madame Pomfrey e Remus abandonaram o aposento deixando a família reunida em torno do novo bebê e foram dar notícias aos demais que estavam no andar de baixo esperando.

- Muito obrigado. – Disse Harry de repente.

- Pelo que desta vez? – perguntou Draco divertido vendo seus demais filhos fazerem caretinhas e trejeitos para o novo bebê.

- Por me fazer atender a todos os seus desejos. Se não tivesse feito isso não estaria aqui agora com todos os nossos filhos e você. Se não o tivesse feito não seria um homem feliz hoje.

- Que bom que eu sou tão persuasivo então. – o loiro respondeu arrogante fazendo o moreno rir e se inclinar para beijá-lo.

Definitivamente ele era mais feliz do que poderia jamais ter desejado.

Fim!

* * *

**N/A: **Até que enfim!!!!! Eu sei que vocês estão pensando exatamente isso, mas até que valeu a pena não é? Em minha opinião o final ficou bem bonitinho. Mas como o que conta é a opinião de vocês, estou esperando reviews para me dizer o que achou.

Mas uma fic chegando ao fim, estou emocionada. Mas feliz por ter mais um trabalho finalizado.

Gostaria de agradecer todo o carinho e dedicação que tenho recebido dos meus leitores, apesar de saber que tenho merecido uns puxões de orelha pela demora. Mas agradeço a todo e a cada um de coração pelas reviews que tenho recebido.

Espero que tenham gostado e até as próximas histórias!

Beijos e Até Mais!

BM.


End file.
